It's Been A While
by SupaGleek
Summary: Puck walked out on Quinn and Beth, forcing her to move to NYC to start a new life. Can a big-lipped blonde from the past keep her company and help her raise her child? Includes minor Finchel, Klaine and Brittana. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Opening the curtains in Beth's room, Quinn was greeted by a frosty day with little promise of any sun. Beth groaned, her blonde curls spread out all over the pillow. At 6 years old she was NOT a morning person. Taking her clothes out of her little white wardrobe, Quinn laid them out on her dressing table.

"C'mon Beth, it's slippy out and you don't want to be rushing!"

"5 more minutes." mumbled the child, rolling over. Tutting, Quinn walked down the hall of the 3 bedroom apartment and flung open the kitchen door. After Puck had left 6 months ago, Quinn had been left to fend for herself and Beth alone. With a good job as a vocal coach for Broadway shows, she had bought the New York apartment for herself and Beth in the thought that it would cover up the memories of the dingy, Lima bedsit that Puck had rented for them. Quinn sighed, thinking of the boyfriends that could have given her a good life. Finn, who, for all his flaws, was a great guy at heart and would have been an amazing father to Beth. And then Sam... Now HE would have been an even better father to her...

After a few more minutes a groggy Beth stumbled into the white gloss kitchen and sat at the glass table, munching on waffles and sipping a smoothie. Quinn knew that when she was eating was the best time to attack the curls. It kept her distracted, although she still jumped when the brush got caught on a knot. Washing the breakfast dishes afterwards, Quinn looked down at her sud-filled hands. A child, yet no ring. Her church had been outraged when she got pregnant, which was another reason Quinn escaped to New York. The clock on the wall read 8am and Beth came back into the kitchen after brushing her teeth, dressed in a pink dress and white leggings with a white cardigan. Quinn smiled at her, emptying the sink and drying her hands on a nearby tea towel.

As she strapped Beth into the back seat, Quinn thought she saw a familiar face. 'No, it can't be him' she thought, getting into the car and driving away.

Later that evening, Quinn picked Beth up from Santana and Brittany's apartment 6 blocks down. They chatted animatedly all the way home in the car, snow falling heavily around The City That Never Sleeps. Holding her hand tightly so she wouldn't fall, Quinn led Beth inside where Beth waved at the concierge, who smiled back. Taking the elevator to the 7th floor, Beth babbled on about Sarah, her best friend, who lost her first tooth the night before. Quinn chuckled as Beth went on to boast that she'd lost hers first, even if it did come out after she ran into the wall. Quinn knew that Beth loved unlocking the door for no real reason, so she handed her the keys and told her to run on.

"Mommy?" came Beth's worried voice from around the corner. Quinn's eyes narrowed.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Who's this man?" Man? Beth knew everyone in the block, by the end of the first week she did. Quinn began to panic, her walk turning into a terrified run.

"Beth!" she gasped, breathless. But as she turned the corner her fear washed away. A feeling of shock came over her.

"Hi Quinn." smiled the visitor, who was crouched down beside Beth.

"Sam? What are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the _amazing_ feedback guys! Sorry it's been so long! Hope you enjoy this one! :)**

"Hi Quinn." smiled the other blonde softly.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"I... Well Mercedes is in town for her musical and we're together now." he mumbled as Beth rummaged in her backpack.

"How long have you been waiting out here for?" asked Quinn.

"An hour I guess. I just _really_ wanted to see you again Q." he smiled as Beth produced a drawing she'd done at school that day. Quinn's tummy fluttered.

"Oh...uh... Well this is Beth, myself and Puck's daughter." she smiled gently walking over to them.

"Oh! Is he here? I haven't seen him in years!" asked Sam.

"No... he isn't. He... he left us. Well he left us in Lima... I mean I sorta pushed him away. I haven't seen or heard from him in months." sighed Quinn as Sam stood up.

"Bastard." he growled. Beth giggled.

"Do you... wanna come in?" asked Quinn, gesturing at the door.

"I'd like that." he smiled. Beth put the key in the door while smiling up at Quinn. She threw her schoolbag on the hall floor, relieved it was finally Friday.

"Beth baby, go put on your warm pyjamas and go watch some tv." smiled Quinn, patting her on the back and walking into the kitchen. Sam followed her curiously. It was the kind of kitchen that he knew she'd have. It was homely, with pictures of Beth in pretty frames on shelves and the window sill. Her drawings were stuck to the fridge with magnets. There was also sribbled artwork on the wall, something that Quinn probably hadn't been happy about.

"Coffee?" she offered. He smiled and nodded, sitting down. Small handprints were on the glass table, as Quinn hung her coat on the hook by the door. She put the coffee and water into the coffee pot and left the room, putting lights on in the hall and in the living room as Beth came running down the hall. Quinn switched the electric fire on and then walked back into the kitchen.

"Man that snow is real bad..." whispered Sam as Quinn poured their coffee. Black, just the way he liked it. Mercedes never could remember but after all these years Quinn did.

"Yeah... God it's cold in here, living room?" she replied, leading the way across the hall. In the cosy sitting room, Beth was sprawled out on one huge fabric sofa. Sam smiled at her, as Quinn tutted, turning down Dora that was on full blast. She sat tiredly on the other sofa and smiled at him.

"So what do you do now?" she asked.

"Well I used to be a firefighter. Then Cedes started going on the road and I couldn't hold the commitment," he replied, "You?"

"Well I'm a vocal coach for Broadway performers. I have been for years, me and Beth only moved to New York recently." she answered.

"Cool. That must be a great job?" he smiled.

"Yeah I love it. It's incredible. It keeps a roof over our heads and pays the bills, it's an all rounder." she replied, daydreaming.

"Great. So almost Christmas, what do you plan on doing?" he asked, sipping his coffee.

"The usual. Mom's coming over and so is Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Santana and Brit. Beth's favourite people." smiled Quinn.

"Wow you've kept in touch with like everyone!" he laughed.

"Yeah. Except you and Mercedes... Finn's still in Lima, working in Burts, God only knows where Puck is, Artie's a director on Fox, Brittany's a choreographer for a tonne of music videos, Santana's a Victoria's Secret model, Kurt released his own fashion line while Blaine is constantly on Broadway, his co-star normally the one and only Miss Rachel Berry, who is maintaining a long-distance relationship with Finn. Tina moved to California with Mike, she's a music teacher and he's a dance teacher. Sugar inherited Daddy's empire while Rory moved home to Ireland!" recited Quinn. Sam grinned, but his face soon turned stony. The snow was building steadily on the windowsill of her floor to ceiling windows and there were cars abandoned on the street below.

"Wow, I've never seen snow like that before..." muttered Sam absentmindly. Quinn looked out.

"You can't go home in that Sam, the city's gonna completely shut down!" she insisted, glancing at a sleeping Beth.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Definitely, I have the spare room made up, it's where Rachel usually crashes after she forgets the keys to her own place, but I doubt there'll be any wild nights out in _that_ weather. Though you _might_ want to tell Mercedes." smiled Quinn.

"Good point" he grinned, taking out a battered old cell. Obviously multi-millionaire Mercedes only spent money on herself.

"Hey Cedes." Pause.

"I'm still at-"

"No! How could you even think that?"

"Look the snow is really bad..."

"I can't get back to the hotel-"

"Yes that means I'm staying at Quinn's-"

"Oh Mercedes grow up..."

And that was the end of it. Quinn picked up a sleepy Beth from the sofa and brought her down the hall, followed by Sam. Placing Beth in her bed gently, she pulled her duvet up tight around her and threw a warm, fluffy blanket over that. The pink and white room was a typical little girls room, with a princess sleeping in the little white-post bed. Closing her pink and white striped curtains, Quinn switched on the pink princess night-light by the bed, kissed Beth gently and left the room, leaving the door ajar. Sam stood outside.

"This place is amazing... You have good taste..." he smiled. Quinn blushed.

"Spare room's in here." she murmered, opening the door to a slightly smaller bedroom.

"Spare room?" smirked Sam, not expecting that sort of treatment from his ex that he was convinced he was still madly in love with.

"Yeah why?" asked Quinn.

"Well... aww... no reason..." he chuckled, following Quinn back into the living room. After closing the curtains, she brought the 2 cups back into the kitchen while Sam crashed on the sofa. Quinn came back and sat beside him.

"Okay that's enough. No more small talk. Lets talk about us..." she sighed.

"Sounds interesting." smirked Sam.

"I'm sorry for screwing you up Sam..." she whispered.

"What? You didn't screw me up Q! You were one of the best things that ever happened to me!" he insisted. A few soft tears escaped Quinn's beautiful eyes.

"I just feel so alone Sam! It's so damn hard to raise a child all by yourself. Without Brit, Tana, Rach, Kurt and Blaine... I couldn't cope..." she wept. He hugged her tightly. A warm, tingling sensation came over her; like fireworks were exploding in her stomach. For the first time since he's left her 5 years ago, Quinn felt safe. After they broke away, Sam looked down at her. He got lost in those hazel green eyes all over again. It all happened very quickly after that. They kissed passionately. And lets just say the spare room went untouched.

**Review Review Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys they make my day seriously! :) x**

* * *

><p>The following morning Quinn woke, feeling someone breathing softly on the back of her neck. She opened her eyes slowly and she slowly began to realise what she'd done. She was a cheater. Again. She'd made Sam cheat on his girlfriend, and heck, she was the serial cheater of them all. She jumped out of bed quickly.<p>

"Sam? Sam wake up!" she hissed.

"Mmm?" he replied groggily, his voice husky.

"Did we-"

"Sleep together? Yep." he replied, finishing her sentence.

"Oh God... Up, now. What about Mercedes? And Beth barely knows you!" she whispered, knowing her daughter would be coming in at any minute, as she always did on a Saturday morning.

"Okay okay, I'm getting up..." he mumbled, slowly sitting up and putting his clothes on. Quinn quickly put her pyjamas on and climbed back into acted as if she was asleep when Beth climbed in beside her. The cute little girl, that was practically a mini-me of Quinn, nuzzled her mothers nose and cuddled into her slim body. Quinn kissed the top of her head and thought over what she had done. Sam was _Mercedes_ boyfriend, not hers, even if she did seem to treat him like something she'd stepped on in the park. She dreamt of how her life would be if he wasn't with Mercedes. There'd be an extra person in the bed for Quinn and Beth's Saturday snuggles, she would be able to talk to someone who _didn't _patronise her and she wouldn't have to feel lonely anymore.

Beth had always felt proud of her mommy. She loved the days when she would pick her up from school. She was definitely prettier than the other mommy's, especially Sarah's mommy who really was quite old. She remembered when she first started school and Tylers mom thought she was her big sister. She loved her mommy more than anyone else in the world, even Auntie Brittany and Auntie Santana and Auntie Rachel and Uncle Kurt. Maybe even more than Uncle Blaine (and she really did love her Uncle Blaine). Her mommy was the prettiest mom in the world, and Beth knew that her mommy would do anything for her. Anything. She remembered when daddy left, daddy wasn't at home much anyway. Mommy came into her bed that night and lay beside her. She told her that she'd never leave her, that she'd never let her down. And Beth knew she was telling the truth. She remembered moving to New York and all her new friends. And she got her own room! She didn't know who this Sam was, but she'd heard her mommy talk about him in her sleep one night. She liked him. He seemed nicer than her daddy anyway. He didn't shout at her like her daddy did and he didn't smell funny like her daddy did when he came home late at night. She traced her mothers face, and pressed her nose against her cheek and smelled her mommy's sweet smell. Then she heard shuffling out in the hall. Quinn opened her eyes and got out of bed to check. Sam was searching for the keys to the door, unsuccessfully.

"Hey, are you going?" asked Quinn.

"I'm sorry Quinn." he sighed. Beth came stumbling out of her mothers bedroom.

"Sam wait!" she called, running down the hall and into the living room. She came out with the drawing from yesterday. Padding over to him and handing him the picture she beamed.

"Take it with you." she smiled. Sam bent down and wrapped her in a hug.

"Thanks Beth! I'll keep it safe forever and ever!" he grinned.

"Hey Sam? Uh... Give me your cell." mumbled Quinn, walking down the hall in silk pyjama bottoms and a white vest top. He handed it to her. She typed in her number and saved it under Quinn.

"Call if your in town again." she smiled, unlocking the door and opening it up.

"Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" he smirked, standing in the doorway. She kissed him gently on the cheek and ruffled his blonde hair.

"Bye Beth." he whispered as Quinn lifted the pretty child onto her hip.

"Go on. The Grumpy Old Troll will be waiting." she smirked.

"Too much Dora maybe?" he grinned, winking at her and walking away. Quinn stood in the doorway with Beth, watching him leave. After he disappeared around the corner, Quinn closed the door and brought Beth into the kitchen.

"Why don't we visit Auntie Tana and Auntie Brit today? Then we could go catch a movie with Auntie Rachel and if you're really good we might go see if Kurt and Blaine want to come to Mc Donalds with us?" smiled Quinn, pouring Beth's juice and cereal. Beth nodded eagerly. Quinn opened the fridge and poured milk on the cereal. Her Blackberry rang.

"Hey Blaine!" she answered, putting the cereal in front of Beth.

"Hey Q, what've you got planned for today?" he asked.

"Well we were gonna go see Brit and Santana, bring Rachel to a movie and then see if you two would like to come to Mc Donalds with us?" she replied.

"Sounds great! Is Beth there?" he asked.

"She sure is!" laughed Quinn, looking at her frizzy headed daughter shovelling cereal into her mouth.

"Well pass the phone then!"

"Okay fine, but if she gets chewed cereal all over my phone it's your fault Anderson!" laughed Quinn, pressing the phone to Beth's ear.

"Blaine!" giggled Beth excitedly.

"Hey Beth! You comin' to see me today?" he replied.

"Yes yes yes!" yelled the child, spitting cereal all over the phone. Quinn snatched it off her.

"Gotta go, I need to clean up my phone after the cereal shower it just endured." she laughed.

"Ha! See ya later Q." he replied cheerfully, hanging up. Quinn smiled. Even if you were in the worst mood imaginable, Blaine could always make you feel better. Then she thought about last night again. Now even Kurt would go into overdrive hearing Sam Evans was back in town...

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Buddays! Thank you for all the reviews they mean the WORLD to me! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing, simple as! I won't be able to upload again until Friday night or Saturday morning but keep reviewing anyway! I have a Youtube channel that has a Quam Fabrevans story running on it, here's the link**

**.com/user/GleeMusicforlife?feature=watch**

**I hope you like it and if you have a Youtube account, subscribe and tell me what you think! Thanks guys! :) **

* * *

><p>"You WHAT?" gasped Santana, her eyes widening.<p>

"I... Oh do I have to repeat it?" sighed Quinn, as Brittany played with Beth in the adjoining living room.

"You slept with him? And he has a GIRLFRIEND? Who happened to be one of your best friends in high school?" snapped Santana.

"Oh please I don't need this!" replied Quinn.

"If she finds out the whole world will think you're a slut. I can see it now '_Broadway star heartbroken after boyfriends fling with vocal coach'_" stated Santana, always one to tell the truth.

"I know. But they won't be in town much longer, the chances of meeting them are slim to none." replied Quinn, sipping the coffee.

"Oh the crap you put yourself through Fabray..." sighed Santana, staring at Beth with a doting look in her eyes.

"I know. But Beth comes first. Always." agreed Quinn

Rachel's reaction was much the same, but she put a brave face on for Beth, who she loved like she was her daughter. It was Kurt who really did have a go at her.

"But Q, this is Mercedes we're talking about! You're best friend from high school, the person that took you in when everyone else turned you away!" he hissed, putting his drink down.

"Not here Kurt, please." pleaded Quinn, glancing around at a few people watching.

"Not in front of Beth guys, c'mon." added Blaine, who was helping the child colour in one of the complimentary pictures.

"And beside's, they're leaving soon so I'll probably never see him again." concluded Quinn, sipping her Coke. A young teenager, about 15, Quinn supposed, walked over to the table. She smiled at Blaine and asked for his autograph. After she'd left, Kurt turned to Quinn again.

"Cedes _cannot_ find out about this, okay? Never." he insisted. Quinn nodded slowly and then went to clean some ketchup from around Beth's mouth. Then her worst nightmare cam true. Mercedes and Sam walked through the door, her commanding the spotlight. She spotted Kurt, Quinn, Beth and Blaine.

"Oh My God! You guys!" she yelled across the room. Everyone turned to look at them as she pointed. Beth giggled, Blaine quickly put a pair of dark sunglasses on to avoid the usual fangirl screams, Kurt hung his head and Quinn went scarlett. Kurt swore quietly, knowing that if she came over that the awkwardness between Quinn and Sam would be so blatantly obvious, Mercedes would have to notice it. She ran over, hugging all three and then turned to Beth.

"Oh my oh my! Beth Puckerman! Look how you've grown!" she gasped.

"Beth Fabray..." muttered Beth quietly, not wanting to remember her daddy just now.

"Sammy showed me that lovely picture, do you wanna be an artist when you get older?" asked Mercedes, crouching down beside her.

"No. I wanna be a cowgirl." she replied solemnly, stuffing 3 or 4 fries in her mouth.

"Beth! Manners!" hissed Quinn. Beth ate quickly then turned to face Mercedes properly.

"Who are you anyway?" asked Beth, her hazel eyes curious.

"This is Mercedes, Beth. Your mommy's friend." replied Blaine, stroking the childs blonde hair.

"Oh..." replied Beth, deep in thought.

"And I remember when you were born missy! I was right there beside your mommy! And you were the most beautiful baby I had ever seen." smiled Mercedes. Beth beamed.

"You're pretty too. Are you Sam's girlfriend?" whispered Beth.

"Yes I am." replied Mercedes, smiling.

"I like Sam, he's very nice." added Beth, whispering directly into Mercedes' ear.

"And what do you like to do in school?" asked Mercedes.

"I like lunch best of all." replied Beth, sucking her drink through her straw.

"No silly! Classes!" chuckled Mercedes. Beth didn't like being laughed at, but mommy told her to always be polite, even if you didn't want to be and they deserved to be treated rudely.

"I like art. And math." replied Beth, continuing to colour Santa's face blue. Blaine looked at the artwork he had been trying so hard to get her to do right and sighed, but he couldn't stay mad at her for long.

"I like those too! Anyway, we're in town for a few weeks-"

"WEEKS?" squeaked Kurt, choking on his soda. Quinn slapped him on the back.

"Yeah... So we'll defintely come and visit you all. And how about the others?" asked Mercedes.

"Well Rachel lives on 5th Avenue. And Brittany and Santana live about 6 blocks down from my place." replied Quinn.

"Sam knows where Quinn lives, don't you Sam?" muttered Blaine through gritted teeth.

"Uh yeah, yeah I do..." replied Sam, scratching the back of his neck.

"Anyway, we better get going, c'mon guys. Coffee at our place." announced Kurt, standing up. Quinn followed suit and Blaine took Beth by the hand.

"See ya later guys!" called Mercedes. Blaine waved back and the 4 left.

After a tense hour or two at Blaine and Kurts place, Quinn and Beth left. Back at the apartment, Quinn sat down on the sofa with Beth and held her tight, cuddling her and smelling the sweet, baby smell that she always had. They sat and watched _The Wizard of Oz _for what felt like the millionth time. And Quinn realised that she had to make things right...

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review I love reading them!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh what you people do to me? The absolutely INCREDIBLE reviews for the last chapter inspired me to steal the out-of-bounds-during-the-week-devil-machine (a.k.a my laptop) from my mothers room at about 4am this morning before she caught me. I MIGHT have another chapter up before Friday. _NO PROMISES!_ I stress that so much I feel the need to add italics! This chapter is drama filled with some violence. It's probably one of the most important chapters so far so _READ__ CAREFULLY._There's my italics again! Enjoy you Fabrevans Hungry Monsters! :D**

* * *

><p>Waking up with Beth snuggled in beside her the next morning, Quinn glanced at the clock. 5am. She realised that if she couldn't get in contact with Sam then he'd have to get in contact with her. And she'd just have to be patient until he did.<p>

When Quinn was awake there was no chance of her going back to sleep again. So gently slipping out of bed so as not to wake Beth, she walked down the hall groggily and sat for a long time at the kitchen table with her head in her hands, thinking. Maybe it was the fact that she'd been thinking too much or maybe it was the fact that she'd drank a whole bottle of wine by herself last night, either way Quinn's head felt like someone was trampling on it with Doc Martins. Standing up slowly from the kitchen table, she walked, well, dragged herself over to the kitchen countertop. Checking her Blackberry for messages (she'd been doing that alot this weekend) she felt slightly depressed to see there was none. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted another bottle of wine. The urge to take it and drink it was immense... No... She couldn't go down that road again. Opting instead for black-extra stong-Sam type-coffee, she curled up on the sofa in the living room and began to watch repeats of last weeks shows that no one really watched anyway.

* * *

><p>Sam woke abruptly after a terrible nightmare. Looking around the dark hotel room, he saw Mercedes lying beside him, snoring rather loudly. He looked at the clock. 5am. Great...<p>

The gym was in order, he decided. He needed to take his frustration out on something. He'd had enough drama this weekend to last him a lifetime. Meeting Quinn again, lying to Mercedes, getting the most horrendous look off Blaine, meeting Quinn again...

After what seemed like the longest workout ever, Sam went to check on Mercedes again. He knew she hated waking up and having no one there. She was still fast asleep, sprawled out all over the king-size bed. Eating his breakfast downstairs quickly, he set off. Mercedes could wake up on her own just this once.

* * *

><p>At about 7am, Quinn heard the most ferocious knock on the apartment door. She ran to get it, worrying it would wake Beth. She opened it, shocked by who stood behind it.<p>

"Puck?" she whispered.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I am..." he replied, suprisingly not stoned or drunk.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

"An invite inside would be nice." he smirked, pushing his way past her.

"Get. Out. I won't let Beth see you. No way." she growled, looking at him through angry eyes.

"She's as much my daughter as she is your's Q," laughed Puck, looking through all the doors of the apartment until he found Beth, fast asleep in Quinn's bed, "Daddy's Little Angel..." he whispered.

"Leave now or else I'll-"

"You'll what? Call the police and tell them that a father wants to see his daughter?" smirked Puck.

"You lost your chance with us when you left Puckerman. Now get out." snapped Quinn, pointing at the door.

"Not until I make sure she's alright." he replied.

"She's fine. Great in fact. Now I want you to leave my home. Our home. The one place we feel safe." muttered Quinn.

"I have every right to be here Q and you know it." replied Puck, walking back down the hall towards her and walking into the kitchen.

"I won't allow any sex, drugs and rock and roll orientated loser near my daughter." hissed Quinn, following him and closing the door.

"Our daughter Quinn. Mine and your's. Our perfect little mistake." he said, calmly, sitting down and observing the room.

"How DARE you call our daughter a mistake!" screeched Quinn.

"I didn't mean it like that! I love her Quinn! And I love you too, more than anything in the whole world! You guys are my everything!" he shouted back.

"Well isn't it a pity that neither me or Beth could give a toss about you..." muttered Quinn.

"You don't mean that Q. You never do mean anything you say." replied Puck.

"Well I do this time... Leave now." she said, loud and clear, with a determined look in her eye. She opened the door and let him out first.

"Well I'm sorry it had to come to this..." he sighed.

"Come to what?" asked Quinn. He smirked silently, walking briskly down the hall to her bedroom. He emerged a few seconds later a sleeping Beth in his arms.

"Put her down..." whispered a terrified Quinn. Puck then produced a knife. Quinn's body froze in terror,"Don't you dare hurt her... Please Puck..." she choked, watching his every move. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Don't answer it..." he threatened. "I'm giving you a choice here Fabray."

"Quinn? Quinn are you in there?" Sam's muffled voice came from behind the door.

"Sam?" called Quinn, her heart then beating faster and faster as Puck held the knife at her babies neck. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER PUCK!" she screamed. Beth woke, startled and began wailing, not knowing quite what was going on. Sam heard the commotion inside and pressed his ear against the door.

"Quinn is everything okay in there?" he yelled.

"Beat it Evans, this has nothing to do with you!" roared Puck. Puckerman was in there, Quinn was screaming at him not to touch someone. Beth. He was threatening Beth! Sam thanked the Lord he had worked out that morning and got ready to break his way in. After he ran at it with all his strength, the door flung open to let him in. He froze in horror. Puck was holding Beth, who was screaming, with a knife against her throat. Quinn seemed frozen like an ice sculpture, her mouth opened in the shape of an 'O' and holding her arms out.

"Put the kid down and none of us get hurt Puck." muttered Sam, calmly.

"This is my kid..." growled Puck.

"Don't hurt her Puck... for God's sake don't hurt her..." whispered Sam.

"Go..." mumbled Puck.

"You can go after you give Beth to me... There's no way you're leaving here with that child... Over my dead body..." hissed Sam.

"Well then I guess Quinn's not the only one I plan on hurting..." growled Puck.

"You feeling lucky punk?" spat Sam.

"Are you?" smirked Puck.

"Extremely," replied Sam, "So lets fight this, man to man. Give Beth back to Quinn and me and you can take this outside..." reasoned Sam. Puck considered, then slowly handed a screaming Beth to a motionless Quinn and then launched on Sam. With the blonde and the mohawk bearing men fighting on the floor, Quinn held Beth's head into her shoulder so she wouldn't have to see the war that was unfolding. A couple of minutes later, Puck resurfaced, running out the door. Sam jumped up.

"IF YOU EVER COME NEAR THEM AGAIN I WILL LITERALLY MURDER YOU PUCKERMAN!" he roared after him. He was covered in blood, some his own, some Pucks. Quinn shook herself from her state of complete shock.

"Beth go and play with your dolls sweetheart." she whispered, checking the child was unhurt before closing the door and leading Sam into the kitchen. He sat at the table and groaned in pain.

"Sam... I am so so sorry..." she whispered, hot tears streaming down her face as she dabbed the knife scars on his stomach with salt water. He winced in pain every time the scalding hot cloth touched his skin. His face was even more of a mess, with a bleeding nose and a black eye. She continued to weep as she put plasters on any blood wounds. After she'd finished, he pulled her onto his lap and rocked her like a baby until the crying stopped.

"Shh... It's okay... I'm fine... Everythings going to be okay..." he whispered, brushing her hair behind her ear and kissing her forehead gently.

"This is wrong Sam," she said finally, sitting up and looking at him, "I won't let you cheat on her again." she whispered. He hung his head. She sighed.

"The one problem I have is that I am 100% in love with you and you make me go weak at the knees every time you speak. You make the hair on the back of my neck stand up every time you touch me and I want to be with you until I grow old. I don't know what made me ever cheat on you. If I could turn back the hands of time I would never have done it, never have let you down. But I can't... And I never will be able to. So I need to give you a difficult choice..." she stated.

"What's that?" he whispered.

"You have the choice here. You can stay with Mercedes and make beautiful cocoa-blonde babies. Or you can choose me and help me raise the most beautiful child that ever walked the face of the earth. However if you pick Mercedes then I can't be in contact with you anymore. I can't see you, I can't hear from you. Nothing. Because if I do I will slowly go nuts." she replied. He mulled it over in his head for a while.

"I need to think about it..." he whispered. Although he too was 100% in love with Quinn Fabray and she made him go weak at the knees when she spoke and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up when she touched him. But he loved Mercedes too. He just needed to decide who he was IN LOVE with...

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Was that enough to keep the cravings at bay? I bloody well hope so because my Math test study has gone out the window because of this darn chapter! And not only that but I'm feeling extremely peckish and a little bit moody. So while I go and relax after a tough chapter, you press that review button. Go on... yano you want to! Your nearly there! Yes! You did it! Well done! Until next time! Au Revoir! :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey peeps! Lovin' the reviews again, keep em comin'! I love this chapter, although the first part was hard to write. So did you see how Quinn 'set things right' in the 5th chapter? I suppose she couldn't live a lie! Hope you like this chapter! :D**

* * *

><p>"Sam? Is that you?" called Mercedes from the bedroom. Sam sighed heavily, walking into the room.<p>

"Hey..." he mumbled. She gasped.

"What happened to you?" she screeched.

"Doesn't matter, long story anyway. We need to talk..." he sighed.

"Yes we do. I can't believe you weren't there when I woke up this morning!" she moaned.

"Listen... I don't think this is working out..." he started.

"Because of Quinn? It's because of her, isn't it?" replied Mercedes, standing up from the bed.

"It's not you Cedes, It's me..." he mumbled.

"Thats what they all say, when there's obviously someone else. But you're not leaving me Sammy no... You're just so infatuated with Quinn that you can't see that you really love me!" rambled Mercedes.

"Yes! I do love you Mercedes, I always will. But I'm not in love with you! You don't give me that sickly feeling in my stomach everytime you enter a room. You don't make me shiver, when it's not cold. You don't make me go all fuzzy when I get a text or call from you..." he replied.

"And she does?" snapped Mercedes.

"Yes," he replied, before he could think about it, "Yes she does..." he added, picking up his case from the floor and starting to fill it with his clothes.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, watching him.

"I'm sorry Mercedes. I can't pretend to be in love with someone I'm not." he sighed, trying not to look at her.

"You can't leave. I won't let you. We'll go back on the road again and you'll forget all about her and her God damn beautiful kid and we'll get married and start a family and-"

"STOP! Just stop okay? Don't make this harder than it already is!" he yelled, turning around to look at her. She was devastated. He sighed.

"I thought you loved me?" she wept.

"I did. I still do... I'm in love with Quinn, Mercedes. I love her, I'm in love with her, she's the one for me. I thought you were but I was wrong. And maybe it's a good thing we came here, because otherwise we both would have been unhappy." he replied calmly.

"Both would have been unhappy? So you're going to live this amazing, wonderful, happy family life with Quinn and the beautiful blonde daughter and I'm alone?" she spat.

"Well you've got your money, don't you?" he replied nastily.

"I'll be a better girlfriend Sam! I won't be self-centered or obnoxious or spoilt anymore! I'll be... I'll be more like Quinn..." she bawled, half walking-half crawling her way over to him. Still he tried his best to ignore her. She clung to his leg and cried, "Please don't leave me Sammy..." she sniffed.

"I'm sorry Mercedes, but this is just as hard on me as it is on you." he replied, taking her off his leg and swinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Don't go..." she mouthed, as if she was too shocked to speak. He kissed her cheek softly and walked towards the door, "Please don't go..." she croaked. He opened the door and sighed deeply, closing it gently behind him.

"Come back..." she whispered. Nothing, "COME BACK! PLEASE COME BACK SAMMY!" she screamed. Still nothing. He was gone, and she just had to accept it. She wept uncontrollably, climbing into bed and smelling his pillow. It didn't smell like him anymore. It smelt like Quinn. In a fit of rage she flung it across the room and then lay in the bed, alone, for hours. She just cried. There didn't seem to be any other suitable reaction.

Quinn sat in her kitchen, watching Beth lick the mixture from the cupcakes they had just made. She didn't expect Sam to choose her, he wouldn't do that to Mercedes. She still waited though. The smell of cupcakes filled the kitchen as Beth sat in front of the oven, watching them rise. There came a knock at the door. Rachel, thought Quinn, or Blaine.

"Coming!" she called, "Beth don't open that oven!" she shouted back at the six year old.

"I'm not stupid mom!" yelled Beth back. Quinn chuckled opening the door.

"Hey there." smiled Sam.

"Oh... Uh... What are you doing here? Because if you've come to say goodbye I-" But she couldn't finish her sentence. Sam kissed her, holding her in his arms. After pulling away, Quinn smiled.

"I could get used to that." she smiled.

"Well you're gonna have to. Because I ain't going anywhere Miss Fabray. You're the love of my life and I'm not going to lose you again." he replied, kissing her forehead.

"Well in that case you better come inside..." smirked Quinn, letting him in the door.

"MOMMY! The cupcakes are ready!" called Beth.

"Good because I am STARVING!" grinned Sam, walking in the kitchen door.

"SAMMY! You saved us!" beamed Beth, running into the other blondes arms as Quinn took the cupcakes from the oven.

"Yum! They look great!" laughed Sam, going to take one. Quinn swatted his hand away.

"No! They're too hot!" she warned. Suddenly her Blackberry began to ring. She snatched it up off the counter top and answered it.

"Hey Blaine!" she smiled.

"It's not just Blaine, it's Rachel too!" screeched Kurt.

"Kurt? What do you mean?" asked Quinn.

"They have a show, TONIGHT!" squealed Kurt.

"I know. Your point is?" sighed Quinn, getting tired of the coversation.

"They've both got headcolds! They sound HORRIFIC!" he bawled.

"No Kurt not today, it's my day off!" whined Quinn.

"I don't care, they're your friends Q! What else could be so important?" he replied. She wanted to tell him about Sam, but it wasn't the right time. Anyway, he looked much too happy swinging Beth around the kitchen and laughing with her at the silly photos in the frames.

"Fine. Give me half an hour. And you owe me Hummel!" sighed Quinn, hanging up.

"Who was that?" asked Sam, sitting down with a giggling Beth on his knee.

"Kurt. He needs me to give Rachel and Blaine vocal lessons or something, they have a show tonight." sighed Quinn, laying the cupcakes on a cooling rack.

"Okay, when do you have to go?" he replied.

"Now. Would it be okay if I left Beth with you?" she asked.

"Sure no problem. I think me and her need to have a chat about all this anyway..." he smiled.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise!" she grinned, kissing both on the cheek, snatching her coat from the hook, grabbing her phone, pulling her keys from the drawer and slamming the door behind her. She started up the engine of the Audi and drove off smiling. Her life couldn't get more perfect, could it?

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Good way to start the relationship? Or was Sam too hard on Mercedes? I have a very sweet chapter in mind next, but don't know when it'll be uploaded for... Anyway PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I continually check to see if there's any new ones, I'm pretty obsessed! Thanks for reading :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Shhhh! Quiet! I'm supposed to be doing my "Irish homework" but after I got the most amazing review from 'Written-in-hearts' almost immediately after I had published the last chapter, I was inspired to write this chapter! Lets have a round of applause please! Take a bow! Since then I have gotten 6 other incredible reviews from Chapter 6! Sadly, my parent's think I'm addicted to my computer... Well they're sorta right... But it means this is my last chapter until Friday night. Sorry! Anyway, this was such a fun chapter so I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"Rachel you've got a sore throat, you aren't dying." sighed Quinn, irritated that she was there in the first place.<p>

"Who have you got minding Beth?" asked Kurt, sitting beside Blaine. Quinn smirked slightly.

"Who?" pushed Rachel, sitting up, her voice croaky.

"Sam." replied Quinn, casually.

"What?" questioned all 3 in unison. Quinn's smiled faltered thinking of that morning.

"Puck came around this morning..." she whispered.

"Oh My God, Q..." breathed Blaine, looking at her in concern.

"He... He tried to take Beth... If it hadn't been for Sam he would have killed me and kidnapped her..." replied Quinn, a tear sliding down her face.

"What did Sam do?" asked Kurt.

"He managed to kick the door in and fight Puck. After Puck ran away, Sam told him that if he came near me or Beth again he'd kill him." replied Quinn, wiping her eyes as Rachel put an arm around her.

"But what about Mercedes?" asked the small brunette, rubbing Quinn's shoulder.

"I told him that it was me or her. And... he left her." mumbled Quinn.

"He picked you?" gasped Kurt.

"Don't act so surprised Kurt! He's always been obsessed with her! Congrats baby!" beamed Blaine.

"Oh My God! Ken and Barbie have been re-united!" laughed Rachel.

"I'm so happy for you Quinn!" added Kurt, all 3 smothering her in a group hug.

"Now. Down to business! The show must go on!" laughed Quinn, going through vocal excercises with them.

After the 'your mommy and I are in love' talk with Beth, Sam felt even more confident around the child. She was adorable and he loved how alike she was to Quinn. There were barely any of Puck's features in her and she was at the age when she could only understand the things you wanted her to understand. Then he was hit with a brain wave. Finding the spare key on the coffee table by the door, he took Beth's coat off the hook.

"C'mon Beth, we're going out!" he called. The child came running down the hall from her room and let Sam slip the jacket onto her shoulders before taking his hand and leaving with him.

After she'd been grilled about Sam and Puck by all 3 of her friends, Quinn checked that Blaine and Rachel's voices sounded okay one last time. It had been a mixture of honey and lemon, along with blood, sweat and tears and alot of hard work on Quinn's part. All in all it had taken 2 hours and she had saved Broadway's top stars again. Just as she was getting excited about returning home she got a call from Brittany and Santana. Somehow Kurt had managed to text them and tell them the news. So after repeating the story _again_ for another hour, all Quinn wanted was to go home and curl up on the couch with Sam and Beth. She smiled slightly on the drive home, thinking about how they had only reunited on Friday and by Sunday he ahd moved in with her. A sea of memories came back to her as Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colby Caillat came on the radio.

_Do you hear me,  
>I'm talking to you<br>Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
>Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying<br>Boy I hear you in my dreams  
>I feel your whisper across the sea<br>I keep you with me in my heart  
>You make it easier when life gets hard<em>

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh<p>

They don't know how long it takes  
>Waiting for a love like this<br>Every time we say goodbye  
>I wish we had one more kiss<br>I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>Lucky we're in love every way<br>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
>Lucky to be coming home someday<p>

And so I'm sailing through the sea  
>To an island where we'll meet<br>You'll hear the music fill the air  
>I'll put a flower in your hair<br>Though the breezes through trees  
>Move so pretty you're all I see<br>As the world keeps spinning round  
>You hold me right here right now<p>

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>I'm lucky we're in love every way<br>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
>Lucky to be coming home someday<p>

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
>Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh<p>

She smiled fondly, parking in the carpark and walking as quickly as she could in her heels out of the cold. As she turned the key in the door she heard Beth laughing inside. Smiling she made her way in.

"I'm home!" she called, closing the door behind her.

"Hi Mommy!" smiled Beth, appearing from the living room. Quinn hung her coat up in the kitchen and followed the child, who was dressed in her fairy pyjamas, into the living room.

"Ta Da!" greeted Sam, gesturing towards the Christmas tree. Quinn's mouth dropped open and then she laughed.

"Oh My Lord!" she giggled, looking from the tree to Sam to Beth to the big bag of decorations. She laughed heartily, noticing that the fire had also been turned on.

"Me and Beth thought we could all decorate it together?" grinned Sam.

"I'd love to..." replied Quinn. She kicked off her shoes and the three of them set about hanging the baubles in the right place and wrapping the lights around it perfectly. Then to finish off, both Sam and Quinn lifted Beth up to the top of the tree to put the star on. While the 2 adults cleaned up, Beth sprawled out on the couch, watching Dora and slowly falling asleep. After they had tucked her up in bed, Sam and Quinn sat on the couch, but neither wanted to watch anything.

"Um, Q. I have something to ask you..." he mumbled. She opened her tired eyes.

"Mmm?" she smiled. He got up off the couch and down on one knee.

"What are you doing?" hissed Quinn.

"Do you remember when I first met you. Like really met you as in talked to you. I fell in love, right there on the spot in the girls bathrooms at McKinley High." he smiled.

"And? That doesn't mean you have to propose! It's too soon Sam!" she replied, sighing, as if thinking it was over before it had begun.

"I want to marry you. Someday. Do you remember your promise ring?" he asked. She nodded slowly. He smiled, taking out a little box from his pocket.

"Sam..." she began.

"If you accept, this ring will symbolize my promise to you to be true, to never pressure you to do anything more than kiss, to listen to your problems, to tell you when you have food in your teeth or eye gunk, to help you move something super heavy around. I promise to make you feel proud when you walk down the street and say, "That dude's my boyfriend." I promise to do all of those things without ever trying to sound like Matthew McConaughey." he replied, repeating his promise ring speech from all those years ago almost word for word. Quinn smiled, deep in thought.

"Is that a maybe again?" he asked, looking up at her.

"No... It's a yes... What else would it be?" she smiled, taking the ring and slipping it on her finger. They kissed again and he climbed back onto the couch, holding her in his arms. Soon he could feel her breathing slowing down and becoming heavier. She had fallen asleep. Turning off the tv and the lights, he carried her, like he had with Beth, down to her, well, their room and lay her down in bed. After he had made her as comfortable as he possibly as he could, he climbed in beside her and held her in his arms for warmth.

"I promise to stand by you forever Q. I love you." he whispered, thinking she was asleep. Quinn smiled softly, eyes firmly shut. Soon his breathing too began to become slower and heavier until he fell asleep too.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Sweetness? Or too clichéd? I hope you like it! Now tell me what you think! Please? Please? I promise you a world class chapter next time if I get 7+ reviews by Friday. Deal? Now get reviewing, those buttons won't push themselves! :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Ohhh I've missed this story! Sorry for not updating sooner, youth club meeting! I noticed the first few lines of the last chapter were deleted for some reason, hope it doesn't happen again! Hope you like this! :)**

* * *

><p>One Tuesday morning a few weeks later, Quinn woke, wanting nothing more than to roll over and go back to sleep. There was only 5 days until Christmas and she couldn't wait to get finished for her holidays. She could hear Sam snoring softly beside her. She smiled, thinking of Santana's reunion conversation with him only a few weeks previous...<p>

"If you let my Quinnie down again Trouty Mouth I _will _find you and I _will_ kill you, are we very clear?" she hissed. Sam nodded quickly, "Good. I've missed you Megamouth." she concluded, sauntering off to her kitchen with a stack of plates...

Quinn giggled softly. Santana had meant every word of the conversation. Blaine and Kurt had been much kinder... well...

"Hey Sam, you should show Beth your summer disappearance act." remarked Kurt snottily, with his typical queen bitch eyes.

"Yeah... Make sure you cut out all the bad parts, other than that it's the hilarious example of cowardness." added Blaine, him and Kurt exchanging victory glances and then smirking.

"Listen. I won't hurt Quinn. Again. I love her, I love Beth and I wanna be with them." replied Sam. Kurt looked at him with confused but proud eyes.

"Good to know..." he smiled slightly, nodding curtly at Sam before going to help Santana clean up.

"You've got one more chance..." smirked Blaine following him, leaving Quinn smiling and Sam wondering how he was gonna cope with these 'best friends' of hers...

Other than that, Quinn thought, things had been pretty good. Beth was _obsessed_ with him. Not once, _not once_ had she mentioned Puck's name over the past 3 or 4 weeks. She no longer wanted Quinn to come and pick her up in the evening from Santana and Brittany's, she wanted Sam. Sam had somehow, despite none or very little qualifications, gotten a good job as a footballer to a professional New York team. It gave another couple of hundred bucks a week to the home and gave them even more financial security than Quinn had already provided.

As far as she knew, Mercedes had stayed in town after having an emotional breakdown during her big show on stage. She felt sorry for her, and damn guilty too, but she hoped one day Mercedes would see it from her point of view.

Slipping out of bed, she showered and changed into a white top, skinny jeans, a big red cardigan and cute little black heels with a white scarf. After she had gotten herself ready, she crept into Beth's room, opening the curtains.

"Wakey wakey sleepyhead." she cooed, kissing Beth's hair. The child groaned.

"Mommy really? Not yet..." she moaned, rolling over.

"Yes yet Bethie." replied Quinn, pulling the duvet off the child and giving her big slobbery kisses all over her face.

"STOP!" screeched Beth, wiping her cheek and getting out of bed. Quinn chuckled, walking down the hall into the kitchen. She turned on the radio, something she had begun to do out of habit because she knew how much Sam loved it in the morning. She was soon joined by him. He gave her a good morning kiss, snatching the slice of toast she had made for herself and sat beside Beth.

"How many days Beth?" he asked, taking a bite out of the dry toast.

"Five. Six if you count Christmas Eve." replied the child, sipping her orange juice as Quinn sat beside them.

"And Thursday is your last day at school baby!" she smiled, taking a brush to the head of blonde curls.

"My name is Beth..." grumbled Beth, her eyes darkening evily.

"Beth Drizzle Something or other Sam is the best Fabray." chuckled Sam, winking at her.

"Beth Drizzle Chocolate Beth and Santa are the best I'm a cowgirl Evans." laughed Beth. Quinn stopped eating and Sam put down his coffee. Did she just say Evans?

"Beth, what was that last thing you said?" asked Quinn, looking at the six year old with serious eyes.

"Evans. Well Sam's name is Sam Evans so if Sam is my daddy now then why aren't I Beth Evans?" replied the child, oblivious to the serious turn the conversation had taken.

"Well..." sighed Quinn, not knowing how to explain it.

"Yes. Yes it does." confirmed Sam, standing up.

"What? Oh, um Beth, go brush your teeth. Now." blinked Quinn, standing up too as the child left the kitchen.

"Don't start Quinn." muttered Sam, taking one more gulp out of his coffee before throwing the rest down the sink.

"That child has had enough lies in her life, but I won't lie about something as serious as this!" spat Quinn.

"Well what are you gonna tell her then? That she's different from all her friends? That her real daddy couldn't give a monkey's about her?" tutted Sam, taking his coat off the hook.

"No! I'd tell her..." sighed Quinn, realising where he was coming from.

"We'll talk about this later, I gotta run, I'm late already." replied Sam, running off. Quinn sighed, looking at the photo of the 3 of them in the frame at Brittany's birthday 2 weeks ago. Sam was Beth's _real_ dad. Sure, Puck was her biological father but a real dad is someone who kisses your head and gets you a drink of water when you have a nightmare. Had Puck? No. Had Sam? On several occasions. A real dad picks you up and makes you all better when you fall. Had Puck? No way. Had Sam? Absolutely. Quinn knew that what Beth had said that morning was true. Sam _was_ her daddy. So why wasn't she Beth Evans? So as she strapped Beth into the back of the car, Quinn had her Christmas present for Sam all wrapped up. Along with the other bit she still had to give him...

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Well I wanna know! <em>PLEASE <em>review! Hope you liked it! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you like it! Ignore any mistakes! :)**

* * *

><p>It was Christmas Eve and Quinn was surprised that Beth hadn't wet herself out of excitement yet. As her, Beth and Sam did some last minute Christmas shopping, Beth stood in the middle of them both, holding their hands. Every now and then they would swing her up in the air, making her giggle uncontrollably.<p>

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Back at the apartment, they got ready for Kurt and Blaine's Christmas party, Quinn in a red cosy dress and heels, Beth in her green dress and Sam in a shirt and jeans.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

They arrived at the house, Blaine seemingly playing second fiddle to Kurt who kept yelling "WHO'S THAT?" and "TAKE THEIR COATS!" from the kitchen, which cracked Sam and Santana up every time and made Blaine sweat all the more.

"Rachel's late." mumbled Santana, tapping her foot to _Santa Baby_. No sooner had she said it when a knock came to the door.

"BLAINE!" screamed Kurt from the kitchen. Again, Sam and Santana cried laughing as Blaine tripped out of the bathroom, pulling up his zip.

"Shhh... The poor guy..." whispered Quinn, but even she had to giggle as beads of sweat formed rapidly on Blaine's forehead. Blaine shot all three a dirty look as Brittany swanned out of the kitchen with yet more gingerbread cookies.

"BLAINE!" yelled Kurt again and this time Quinn had to join in the laughter. Blaine ignored them, opening the door.

"Hey Rachel, hey- Oh my God!" he grinned.

"WHO IS IT?" roared Kurt.

"PLEASE WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR FIVE MINUTES!" screeched Blaine. Sam, Santana and Quinn clutched each other in laughter as the row developed.

"No seriously..." laughed Sam, "Who is it?"

"Hey man!" greeted Finn, bursting in past Blaine.

"No way! Whats up?" grinned Sam, jumping off the couch as Rachel crept in behind Finn. Quinn spotted her as Kurt ran from the kitchen to greet his brother. Quinn tugged on Rachel's sleeve and smiled as the small brunette followed her into the adjoining living room sitting beside Santana.

"Will I be laying an extra place at the table tomorrow?" she smirked. Rachel blushed.

"An extra bunch of mistletoe maybe?" added Santana.

"Would it be too much?" asked Rachel.

"No problem." smiled Quinn, as Beth came running from the kitchen with a fist full of chocolate cake.

"Mommy mommy! Just 4 more hours until Santa comes!" beamed Beth.

"Yeah! Hopefully it won't just be 4 more hours after that when you decide to grace us with your presence." smirked Quinn, sipping her water. Beth didn't seem to understand that, athough it made Santana snigger. Rachel noticed something strange.

"Hey, off the booze or something?" she asked. Quinn smiled vaguely and got up to see what the burning smell coming from the kitchen was.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Later that evening, as Sam and Quinn put the remainder of Beth's presents around the tree and in her stocking, she turned to him.

"Do you want your present yet?" she asked, smiling hopefully.

"Nope. Tomorrow morning." he insisted, walking into the kitchen.

"Please? I can't hold it in anymore!" she squealed.

"No. Tomorrow." he chuckled, handing her a cup of warm coffee and ushering her out of the room. She sighed disappointedly. He laughed quietly, going to check on Beth while Quinn climbed into bed tiredly. He got in beside her, holding her close, the only noise their breathing and Quinn sipping her coffee. Just as she was dozing off, they both heard the bells chiming twelve.

"This is the best Christmas ever Quinn." smiled Sam into her hair.

"It's not even started yet." she chuckled.

"I know. But I'm with you and Beth, so I'm sure it will be." he replied. She said nothing, just smiling while dozing off.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

At about 6am the next morning, Sam woke, feeling something small and soft smacking his face. It was Beth, her cheeks rosy, eyes bright.

"SAMMY! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" she screamed. Quinn sat up quickly.

"One day a year she actually gets up by herself. At 6am." she sighed, jumping out of bed. Sam followed with Beth leading the charge to the living room. The next hour was spent ripping open the presents Santa had brought, her fairy wings and magic wand. She danced around to Blaine's Disney CD while dressed in the latest dress from Kurts fashion line. She tapped her feet to the tap shoes Rachel bought her and then settled down to watch the Dora boxset that Santana had bought her and colour in the pictures in the colouring book Brittany had bought her.

"Can I have my present now?" asked Sam, sitting at the kitchen table after a tiring hour of marching around the living room to _Heigh Ho _from Snow White.

"Hmm..." mumbled Quinn.

"Aww come on! You were desperate to give it to me last night!" laughed Sam.

"It was the right time then..." she replied, peeling carrots at the kitchen sink.

"It's a Christmas present Quinn, c'mon!" tutted Sam, joining her at the sink but peeling potatoes instead. Sighing, Quinn dried her hands and reached up into the back of glasses cabinet, pulling an envelope from it and handing it to him.

"What's this?" he questioned, drying his hands and taking it from her.

"Your Christmas present." replied Quinn, going back to peeling her carrots.

"If it's a card you really shouldn't have." he smirked. She swatted him with tea towel.

"Just open it and tell me what you think." she tutted. Chuckling, he opened the letter and read over it. He beamed.

"Are you serious?" he grinned.

"Yes. Are you?" she replied. He laughed in disbelief.

"Beth's dad? As in Beth's _official_ dad?" he whispered, the smile lingering on his face.

"Yup. In the eyes of the state anyway. But you have been in Beth's eyes for years." smiled Quinn.

"This is the best present you could _ever_ have given me..." breathed Sam, pulling her into a hug, ignoring her wet hands soaking his shirt.

"That's not all..." smiled Quinn mysteriously. Sam narrowed his eyes.

"What?" he questioned, smirking slightly. She took his hand and pressed it to her stomach.

"Beth isn't the only little Evans going to be running around this place..." she whispered. Sam was speechless. He opened his mouth, then closed it again.

"Quinn..." he breathed. Her face fell.

"I'm sorry..." she sighed.

"Now _this_ is the most amazing present you could ever give me." he grinned, picking her up and swinging her around. Everything was just right.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Please review! From now on I'll be picking the best review from each chapter so put in lots of detail e.g your favourite part, favourite character in the chapter, suggestions etc. Thank you! :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry it's short! Have homework due and I'm really tired! It sucks I know but it's the best I could do in 30 minutes guys sorry!**

* * *

><p>Christmas Day was spent telling everyone the great news. Rachel had a mini fit and Kurt did a happy dance. Brittany thought that storks brought babies and Santana and Blaine ooh-d and aah-d over baby clothes from a magazine. Sam and Quinn begged them not to tell Beth, just in case she took it badly. Finn chuckled, not knowing whether to congratulate them or laugh that it had taken them only a month to concieve.<p>

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Later that evening Sam sat on the couch with Beth, reading her new stories. Quinn came and sat beside them tired from the busy day.

"Um Beth?" asked Sam, closing the book.

"Yeah?" replied the child, staring up at him with hazel eyes.

"We have something to tell you..." he mumbled, looking over at Quinn.

"Yes... Mommy's having a baby. You're gonna be a big sister Bethie!" smiled Quinn.

"Really? Like Taylor?" grinned Beth.

"Yup! Just like Taylor!" beamed Sam.

"Is Sam gonna be the babies daddy?" asked Beth, her smile faltering.

"Yeah!" smiled Sam.

"But he's not my daddy..." sighed Beth.

"Of course he is!" laughed Quinn, rubbing her daughters cheek.

"But you said I wasn't Beth Evans..." muttered the little girl miserably.

"Well I was wrong. You _are _Beth Evans." smiled Quinn, as the child beamed once more and snuggled into Sam. That night, she fell asleep early and Sam and Quinn yawned, leaving the dirty dishes beside the sink for another night.

"I love you." smiled Sam, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you too." she replied, kissing him. She fell asleep in his arms that night and he put a hand on her stomach.

"And I love you too Baby Evans. You'll be the most beautiful baby in the world and you'll have mommy's eyes and daddy's hair and hopefully you won't get daddy's lips! Haha... um... I know you can hear me, well I hope you can. You have a beautiful big sister called Beth and she can't wait to meet you. If you're a girl you can play with all her dolls and if you're a boy I'm gonna teach you how to play football. I'm gonna be the best daddy I can be and if your a girl I'll protect you from getting your heart broken from the boys and if you're a boy I'll give you all my dating tips. You'll fit right into the family, your mommy is the most beautiful woman in the world and your sister is the sweetest little girl in the universe. Anyway, sleep well Baby, goodnight..." smiled Sam, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

On New Years Eve, Quinn, Sam and Beth went to Rachels (and now Finn's) for the countdown. At minute to midnight, well after Beth had gone to sleep in the spare room, the countdown began.

"10!9!8!7!6!5!4!3!2!1! Happy New Year!" they all cheered, kissing each other. They then went outside to watch the fireworks around the city. Sam turned to Quinn.

"Happy New Year," he whispered, "This years gonna be the best!" he grinned. She nodded.

"It sure is! We're gonna be a family Sam! A family!" she beamed.

"I actually meant to ask you about that..." he smiled. She raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" she asked. He smirked, pulling a box out of his jacket pocket.

"It's not how I intended on doing it but..." he sighed, getting down on one knee, "It's the right time. While you marry me?" he grinned. She clasped her hand to her mouth and then cried in happiness.

"Yes! Yes yes yes!" she wept, pulling him up and hugging him tightly.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The next morning, after breakfast, they picked Beth up from Finn and Rachel's, Quinn with a diamond sparkler on her finger. They spent a few hours feeding ducks in Central Park, then went home and curled up on the couch with _The Lion King_ and 3 hot chocolates to warm them up. They were a family. A real family.

* * *

><p><strong>Best review from the last chapter was... DRUMROLL! iluvSparklyVampires for pure enthusiam! Ha! It made me laugh! I LURVE reviews a bit too much so PLEASE REVIEW! I've had writers block recently but I know where this is all going now! Best review is open again this chapter and PLEASE vote on the poll on my profile! Hope you like this filler chapter! Adios! :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Hope you likey! I know it's been a while (geddit?) but I hope this makes up for it!**

* * *

><p><strong>*6 MONTHS LATER*<strong>

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to Bethie! Happy Birthday to you!" sang Quinn, opening the curtains in the now 7 year old's bedroom. The child woke, smiling broadly.

"Thanks mommy! A chocolate cake, okay?" clarified Beth, swinging her legs out of the bed.

"Of course!" beamed Quinn, now quite heavily pregnant.

"What about the baby?" asked Beth.

"What do you mean what about the baby?" smiled Quinn confusedly.

"Does it know that it's my birthday?" giggled Beth, pressing her ear to her mothers tummy. "Well baby? Do you?" she laughed. Quinn chuckled.

"I'm sure it does!" she grinned, walking into the kitchen, followed by Beth. Sam had left a few hours previous for an away game with the team to L.A, but he hadn't forgotten Beth's birthday. A present, wrapped in pink princess paper was sitting on the table. Beth squealed in excitement.

"Can I open it? Can I, can I mommy PLEASE!" she begged. Quinn smirked.

"Go on then!" she smiled, pulling her own present from the back of a cupboard.

"Mommy mommy LOOK!" screamed the child in delight. Quinn turned around and then laughed. It was the dolls house Beth had been drooling over in the toy store since the week after Christmas. And Quinn had the perfect accessory.

"Happy Birthday sweetie." smiled Quinn, giving the giddy 7 year old her present. It was a set of dolls that fitted just right into the house.

"Thanks mom!" beamed Beth, kissing her mother on the cheek. An hour later, Beth was sitting at her desk at school, telling her friends how her parents had spoiled her this year.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Quinn was sitting at the desk in the concert hall, as hopeful apon hopeful came on stage from the wings, all getting a curt 'We'll be in touch'. None so far had really impressed her. Her phone rang.

"Hey." she smiled, hearing the easily recongnisable laugh.

"Hey! We won!" yelled Sam down the phone. Quinn giggled.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" she chuckled.

"No, no! I wanted to tell you... Um... Meet me outside in an hour." he shouted again as crouds seemed to bustle around in the background. He was back in New York anyway.

"Okay. See you then!" she smiled.

"Love you."

"Love you too." And with that, she called out her next auditionee.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

It was 3pm when Quinn was finally finished. She groaned when standing up, the weight of the unborn baby holding her down quite substantially. She said goodbye to her friends, smiling when she saw Sam leaning against the wall of the theatre.

"Hi." he smirked.

"Hello there." she replied, as he took her hand, leading her over to his car.

"I've got a surprise for you." he smiled, opening the passenger door of the Range Rover for her. Driving through the city in silence, both tired, Quinn turned to him.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" she smiled, leaning her head back against the leather seat.

"You'll see." he replied vaguely, concentrating on the road. They soon came to a nice, pretty, quiet residential area a few minutes from the city centre. Sam pulled into the drive of a beautiful house with plenty of leafy trees and flowers in the front garden. There was 2 floors to the house, which was clean and white, with a blue front door. Quinn glanced at her fianceé curiously.

"What are we doing here?" she asked. He smiled at her, unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car. He opened her door.

"Come on then!" he grinned, as she got out of the car. They walked to the front door.

"Okay seriously. What are we doing here?" sulked Quinn, folding her arms.

"Welcome to your new home Ms Soon-To-Be-Evans." he smiled, producing the keys and unlocking the big front door. They walked into an airy front hall, with stairs straight ahead and 4 doors coming off it. To the right was a sunny living room, just like the ones Quinn had dreamed of. A slow, delighted smile spread across her face as she made her way across the hall to the room on the left, followed by a beaming Sam. This was a spare bedroom, sunlight streaming through a big window. She left the room, her smile getting bigger. Across the hall on the right was a dining room, and across from that was the kitchen. It had cream cabinets, an island, a big cooker and big windows that flooded light in and gave beautiful views of the back garden. Quinn turned to face Sam, a smile present on her lips.

"Is this for real?" she breathed, running her finger along the marble worktop.

"Of course!" chuckled Sam, who sat on one of the stools at the island.

"Can we go upstairs?" asked Quinn, her eyes wide, like a child at Christmas.

"Ha! Well it is your house, I don't see why not!" smiled Sam, taking her hand and leading her upstairs. Upstairs the light, airy feel continued throughout the 3 bedrooms on the floor. 'Beths' room was bigger than the one she already had, and Sam seemed to be planning out in his head where the dolls house was going to go and all her toys and the toybox and the bookshelf. He chatted animatedly about the room while Quinn slowly walked around it, smiling as she looked out the window at a group of kids Beth's age who were playing in the green grass in the middle of the square of houses. Then they went to check the nursery. It wasn't as small as most nurseries, in fact it was quite big. Quinn giggled as Sam talked about if it was a girl or a boy. Then he pressed his hand to a laughing Quinn's stomach.

"Kick once for a girl, twice for a boy," he chuckled. After a few seconds the baby kicked 3 times. "Crafty little so and so." snapped Sam, as Quinn laughed loudly. Then she turned to face him again.

"I love this place so much. But I love you a little bit more." she smiled broadly, kissing him gently. After they'd finished looking around the house and the large back-garden, they got back into the Range Rover and went to get Beth's birthday cake.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Happy Birthday to you! You live in a zoo! You look like a monkey, and ya smell like one too!" chuckled Finn with a laughing Beth on his knee. Rachel shot him a dirty look, while Blaine and Kurt laughed. Santana was in the kitchen with Sam and Quinn, making sandwiches and Brittany had been sent out to get Beth's favourite candy bars. As Sam and Quinn both knew this was Beth's last birthday as an only child, so they wanted to make it special. By 9pm, after the celebrations had finished, Beth was still too excited to go to bed. Sam looked at Quinn with a pleading look in his eye. She smiled.

"Bethie? We have one more surprise for you." smiled Sam, pulling her onto his knee.

"Yeah?" beamed the child, colouring furiously.

"C'mon we'll show you." grinned Quinn. And the 3 left the apartment.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Beth loved it. She started running around her bedroom, shouting where she wanted all her things. How she wasn't Sam's biological daughter, Quinn really didn't know. In the kitchen, Beth turned to her doting parents.

"This is the best birthday ever mommy and daddy!" she beamed, wiping her blonde curls from her face.

"You're the best mommy and daddy ever!" she smiled, observing the surroundings of her new home.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**On 63 reviews guys! Get to 70 and I'll update tonight! Sorry I didn't update last night, super busy at the minute. I typed this in an hour (extremely proud of myself!) Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>About 2 weeks later, moving day came around. Quinn nursed her bump in the front of the full Range Rover. Rachel, Blaine and Kurt were following in her Audi, still having not seen the house. Brittany and Santana were coming that evening and Finn had helped Sam move in the bigger pieces of furniture. Holding Quinn's hand tightly, Sam smiled at her.<p>

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked.

"Positive." she smiled, squeezing his hand. They pulled into the drive and Sam unbuckled Beth from the back seat as Quinn groaned while pulling herself from the car. Rachel squealed.

"It's beautiful!" she cooed. Blaine and Kurt laughed, taking either of her arms and towing her along to the front door. Sam unlocked it, as Beth lead the way inside.

"I gotta PINK room Aunty Rachel!" she yelled.

"Well I have to see that!" giggled Rachel. So the 6 year old took the small brunettes hand and tugged her along upstairs.

"Wow guys, this place is amazing..." whispered Kurt, coming out of the living room. Quinn smiled, as Sam towed in all the shopping bags and hurled them onto the kitchen counter.

"Coffee anyone?" he offered. Both Blaine and Kurt shook their heads and Sam had put Quinn on a strict health food diet to make sure her and the baby were healthy, which included no caffeine whatsoever.

"C'mon, I'll show you guys around." yawned Quinn, the past 2 weeks had drained any energy she had left. After an hour of the 3 Broadway nuts chattering non stop about how beautiful the house was, they left, walking in the afternoon sun. Quinn sighed, sitting on the couch in the bare living room. She heard the car door close outside.

"That's the last of 'em!" called Sam, placing the 8th cardboard box on the hall floor. He came and sat next to her.

"2 months to get this place ready for the Little Evans eh?" he smiled, looking around the white and blue walls of the living room. Quinn smirked slightly, eyes heavy.

"I just wanna have a nap." she yawned, nestling into him. He slipped out from under her and let her lie down on the couch, throwing a blanket over her. Then he set to work.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

An hour later, Quinn woke, rubbing her eyes and looking around the bare walls of the living room. There was still a smell of paint from the room, which she detested, so she opened a window and looked out. Beth and Sam were sitting on the front lawn, her bossing him about with teacups and what he could and couldn't take from the picnic. Quinn smiled, walking out into the hall. The boxes were empty, except for 2. In the kitchen, Sam had put all their possesions into their correct places. Quinn giggled. All Beths drawings which had been stuck to the fridge with magnets at the apartment were in the same position in the house. All the frames with pictures in them were on the shelves and window sills and even the grocery shopping had been unpacked. Beths room was much the same, all her toys in the toybox, her dolls house sitting in the corner. Out the window, Quinn could see a young woman of about 34 holding her daughters hand. The daughter was the same age as Beth and while the 2 young girls laughed together, and eventually chased each other, Sam chatted to the woman, who left, leaving the little girl behind her. Quinn slumped down the stairs. Had she been this immobile with Beth? 7 months pregnant and she really was big. It had become so uncomfortable that all she wanted was the sleepless nights and screaming baby. It had to be somewhat better than this. Down in the kitchen, she made the 2 girls sandwiches and brought them out. Beth smiled broadly at her.

"Stephanie, this is my mom!" she beamed. The little red haired girl smiled at Quinn who put the plate of sandwiches on the picnic blanket and walked back inside. After about an hour, Sam and Beth walked Stephanie home and then came back inside where Quinn was preparing a salad.

"Hey hey hey! Go and sit down right now!" ordered Sam, taking over at the sink while Quinn listened to Beth babble on about Stephanie, who was a girl in her class who she usually didn't talk to but now they were best friends. After dinner, Beth went up to her room to play dolls while Quinn and Sam unpacked the living room boxes. By 8pm, Quinn couldn't carry on and she left Sam to it, going up and tucking Beth in and reading her a story. She then went and got into her own bed and fell fast asleep in a matter of seconds.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

She was midway through her eighth month and Quinn was more tired than ever. One morning, after Beth had gone to Sarah's house and Sam was at work, Quinn sat on the couch with her breakfast and watched television, the sun almost preventing all vision. A loud knock came to the front door and Quinn got up slowly to get it. After seeing who it was, she almost slammed the door straight away.

"Hey boyfriend snatcher." snapped Mercedes in a stained Adidas tracksuit.

"What happened to you?" gasped Quinn.

"I had everything until you came along. And you took him from me. And now I have nothing. NOTHING!" bawled Mercedes.

"I'm... I'm..." stuttered Quinn.

"He's knocked you up as well huh? Leaving his mark before he leaves you." spat Mercedes.

"Stop." whispered Quinn.

"Ha! And how are you gonna make me? You stole my boyfriend Fabray. And now I hear you two are getting married? You don't deserve him. You cheated on anyone you ever loved and you deserve to be alone." ranted Mercedes. Quinn's jaw dropped.

"What the hell's wrong with you now Fabray?" tutted Mercedes. Quinn said nothing.

"Quinn? What's up with you?" pressed Mercedes.

"I... I think my water just broke..."

* * *

><p><strong>A bit short but... I hope you like it! I know the babies gender and name, and that will be revealed in the next chapter! Ooooh! Baby Evans is coming! Review please! :)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so I know that I said tonight but after a few messages I gave in and decided to post now! I want to be up to 75 reviews before I update again! I hope you like the chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>"Call Sam!" pleaded Quinn, doubled over. Mercedes skipped past her at the front door, snatching the house phone and dialling the number she knew off by heart.<p>

"Sam?" she greeted. Silence.

"Sam! No Sam listen! You have to listen to me! Of course I didn't hurt her, she's pregnant! Listen to me! SAM!" she jabbered down the phone. Then she pressed it to Quinn's ear.

"Sam I'm fine! Well... I need you back here. Call Rachel and ask her to pick Beth up from Sarah's house. If she can't call Finn or Blaine, they're on standby. Baby Evans is coming." she breathed down the phone, in extreme pain but well prepared. After an overjoyed Sam wooped on the end of the phone, Quinn hung up and Mercedes lead her into the living room.

"How far gone on are you?" she asked, in deep concern, while Quinn winced.

"8 months 2 weeks and 3 days..." whispered Quinn as the Range Rover screeched into the drive.

"Quinn? Quinn?" called Sam, running through the open front door and into the living room. Mercedes was knelt down at Quinn's feet with a worried look in her eye.

"Sam... I'm..." started Mercedes but Sam hushed her.

"It's okay. Thank you for calling me." he smiled slightly, which made Mercedes blush.

"HELLO? I'm in labour here!" screeched Quinn, which brought both Sam and Mercedes back to reality. Sam carried her out to the car.

"Mercedes? I need you to tell Beth I love her and I'll be home soon okay? If Rachel asks just tell her that I've forgiven you. And I have okay?" called Quinn fron the back seat of the car. Mercedes just nodded. What had just happened?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

After 4 hours, 48 minutes and 17 seconds (Sam had counted each painfully) Jack Evans entered the world healthy and screaming. Rachel, Beth, Blaine, Kurt, Finn, Santana and Brittany sat outside the door, with Mercedes at the end of the corridor. A tired, tear covered and delighted Sam walked out.

"Jack. His name's Jack." he whispered, his voice shaking slightly. Beth ran into his arms and he held her for a while. He didn't know how he was going to divide his love between Beth and Jack but he knew he could. Jack had dark hair (most babies did though, didn't they?) a little button nose like Quinn's, Beth's lips and Sam's eyes. A bit of everyone. He was the smallest thing Sam had ever held.

"Can I see him daddy? Can I PLEASE?" begged Beth, holding on to his shirt. He smiled, dazed.

"Of course you can Bethie. Why wouldn't you?" he whispered, hooking the childs hair behind her ear and bringing her to the room Quinn had been moved to. While Quinn sat smiling, half asleep, baby Jack lay, twisting and turning in the little plastic cot. Sam lifted him out.

"Hey little guy! It's daddy! Do you wanna see your big sister Beth?" he grinned.

"Yes. He does." replied Beth immediatly. Quinn chuckled as Sam bent down with the baby and carefully placed him in Beth's arms, holding a protective hand on her's.

"This little guy is gonna play professional football! We have to be ultra careful!" he whispered to Beth which made her giggle. Then, the happy family moment was interrupted when Rachel, Blaine, Kurt, Finn, Santana and Brittany all piled into the room, dying for a look at baby Jack.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

3 days later, Sam and Beth came back to the hospital for what felt like the 100th time and picked up Quinn and Jack. Quinn smiled into the back seat, Beth in her car seat and Jack in his. The feeling of coming home made her shiver, she was so happy. She took Beth's hand and Sam carried Jack in the rock-a-tot. Inside, Rachel was hoovering, Santana arranging cushions on the couch with Brittany. Blaine was fixing the squeak in kitchen door with Finn. Kurt was cooking up a huge saucepan of spaghetti, which smelt fantastic. Rachel turned off the hoover when the 4 walked in the door.

"Ahhh! Give him to me!" she squealed, holding her arms out to Sam. He chuckled, taking Jack from the rock-a-tot and giving him to Rachel. He walked over to Finn.

"Ever since Quinn had Jack, Rachel's been broody as hell. God help me." he whispered under his breath. Sam chuckled. Beth ran up to Blaine, who brought her out to play on the swing while Quinn walked into the kitchen, to see if she could help Kurt.

"No! Sit down now!" laughed Kurt, waving the sauce covered wooden spoon at her, which made her giggle. After dinner, and after everyone had cradled Jack for as long as they could, everyone left, leaving Sam, Quinn, Beth and Jack alone. Blaine had tired Beth out on the swings, so she fell asleep on Sam's lap, while Jack drifted off after Quinn had fed him. Before they had left the hospital, the midwife remarked that Jack was the most quiet baby she had ever seen in all her 25 years in the job. Quinn rested her head on Sam's chest after the kids had gone to bed.

"It's so good to be home." she mumbled.

"It's so good to have you home," he replied into her hair. "I'm so proud of you Q..." he added, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you." she smiled.

"Love you too." he replied.

"I don't deserve you..." she whispered.

"Don't say that! Of course you do!" he laughed.

"I broke your heart." she sighed.

"And then you fixed it." he smiled, stroking her hair.

"But-"

"No but's. You let me into your life. You let me be Beth's _real_ dad. You agreed to marry me, which we have to get around to doing soon! You gave birth to my child. You gave me a _son_ Quinn. You don't understand how much that means to a guy. And we're perfect. Me and you. Me, you and the kids. I don't know how my life could be any better than it is now." he beamed. She smiled thoughtfully.

"You helped me Sam. You gave me a second chance. And now we're perfect. And we have the most beautiful kids and we're gonna get married one day. Thank you. For giving me that 2nd chance." she breathed.

"You're tired, aren't you?" he whispered.

"More than I ever have been." she replied.

"C'mon, I'll tuck you in." he grinned. And with that, the perfect life continued.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think of baby Jack? I hope you'll find him as adorbale as you seem to find Beth! He was inspired by a family friend of mine who had a baby a few weeks ago, so I hope you liked the chapter and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Otherwise I'll have no inspiration and someone to motivate me! Lol. I might update tonight depending on whether I get 5 detailed reviews! Mwah haha! Okay I'm gonna shut up now! XD<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it's been so long! Hope you like!**

* * *

><p><strong>*1 MONTH LATER*<strong>

Again. Really Jack? Again?

Quinn groaned rolling over and opening her eyes slightly to look at the clock. 3am. She moaned loadly and kicked Sam hard.

"Your turn..." she mumbled. He sighed.

"I'm pretty sure it's yours." he groaned.

"No it's yours." she muttered. That midwife had been a lying bitch, that's for sure.

"No it's yours." he tutted.

"Don't be such a kid." she growled.

"Don't be such a cranky bitch." he hissed. She sat up quickly and climbed out of bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What I've been told. Because obviously I can't make my own choices because I'm so damn cranky!" she squeaked, storming out into the landing and marching towards the door of the dreaded nursery. Then, pain shot up through her foot. Beth's cd player had been unplugged from the wall and the plug had been lying carelessly turned up for someone to step on it. While Quinn hopped about on one foot, Jack continued to scream from the nursery. The child was up at least 4 times every night, and Sam never seemed to be the one doing the dreaded walk up the landing to comfort his beloved son. She took the baby in her arms, rocked him and then laid him down again when he stopped crying. She slowly walked back up the landing and climbed back into bed again.

"I'm sorry." mumbled Sam.

"Shut up." she muttered, rolling further away from him.

"I don't appreciate you enough." he conceded, lying on his back and staring up at the ceiling.

"You don't appreciate what you have enough." she muttered, keeping her eyes shut in case her tears wet her pillow.

"I know. And I promise to help you out more and pick Beth up from school and see to Jack in the middle of the night more." he whispered.

"You said that last week and nothing's changed." replied Quinn.

"You remember what I said last week?" he questioned.

"Well when your company is a seven year old and a newborn for most of the day you do tend to remember your conversations with fellow adults." spat Quinn.

"I've just been really tired." he moaned. She opened her eyes, turned on the bedside lamp and sat up. She looked at him in disbelief then grabbed her pillow and smacked him silly.

"QUINN!" he yelled, his voice muffled through the pillow.

"You're tired? I'm a STAY AT HOME MOTHER SAM! Every God damn day is hell! Beth's being a pain in the butthole, Jack screams if you TOUCH him and neither seem to give a damn if I beg them to stop or not! They obviously learned from the best I suppose!" she spat, lying back down again.

"I'm sorry okay? What else am I suppose to say?" he argued, sitting up.

"Sometimes I wish you'd never came back to New York! That it was still me and Beth in the apartment being perfect! But no, I'm the dumb Barbie doll that thought we could fix everything that happened. And I don't know if we can anymore." she sighed. He fell back into bed again as she wept.

"Shh... It's okay..." he whispered, holding her close. He leant over her and turned the lamp out.

2 hours later, Jack roared again. Before Quinn could wake, Sam made a mad dash down the landing to the nursery. He too stood on the satanic plug, but reached his son before he woke half the house.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The next morning was Beth's first day back at school. While Jack screamed from Quinn's arms, Sam ran around frantically, searching for his runners. Beth, who as Quinn had said had been quite the selfish cow, flung her cereal bowl on the floor, milk splashing all over the kitchen tiles.

"BETH!" screamed Sam and Quinn in unison, which only made Jack wail more. Things only got worse when Beth slipped in her own mess and banged her head off the fridge. Now with both children bawling, Sam saw what Quinn had to put up with everyday. She sighed, then turned to him.

"Clean her up please. And clean this place up, I'm gonna calm this monster down and dress him." she yelled over the screaming, carting Jack out of the ruckus and storming upstairs. Sam sighed. He did NOT envy his wife in ANY way.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

September the 1st was Quinn's first public outing with Jack. All the congratulation cards were gone and Quinn and Sam were getting on with life. Just about anyway. As she drove, her daughter moaned in the back of the car about having to go back to school.

"Tough!" laughed Quinn, pulling into the carpark at Beths school. After dropping her off she decided that she'd go and surprise Rachel. She parked outside Rachels apartments, carrying Jack in a warm blue blanket. She knocked at the door of the 3rd floor apartment and waited for Rachel to answer. The scraggy, tired brunette opened the door wearily, smiling slightly when she saw her blonde best friend carrying the 'street angel house devil'.

"Come on in," she smiled, opening the door wider. "Finn's at work so I have the place to myself."

"You look upset. What's up?" asked Quinn, sitting on the white leather sofa and tracing her sleeping babies face a slender finger.

"Oh Quinn..." wept Rachel.

"Rach? Oh Rachie! What's the matter?" asked Quinn, getting up and sitting beside her.

"We've... wwwe've been trying for wwweeks!" bawled Rachel.

"Trying for what?" The it dawned on her. "Oh Rachel... I'm so so sorry!" she whispered, stroking the girls hair.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! We argue over it and, and, and..." stuttered the shorter girl.

"Shhh. Calm down okay? Don't get yourself worked up." soothed Quinn.

"How can I not? It only took you and Sam a month!" muttered Rachel.

"Yeah, I sorta didn't learn from my baby history of concieving everytime." smiled Quinn. Rachel giggled.

"But he's so perfect Q. Little pink hands and the little button nose and that baby smell." whispered Rachel, stroking Jacks forehead.

"He's the devils apprentice I swear!" chuckled Quinn, which only made Rachel laugh more.

"He's adorable even so." smiled Rachel. Quinn looked at her best friend and beamed.

"There's been something I wanted to ask you..." she began.

"Yes?" smiled a tear stained Rachel, looking up at her.

"Will you be his godmother? I mean you're sort of already his second mom anyway so..." grinned Quinn. Rachel squealed.

"Yes! I'd love to!" she beamed. Quinn smiled. Even if both their lives were crap at the minute, they still managed to cheer each other up.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? You like? I hope so! Please review and vote on my 'Fabrevans or Samcedes in Season 3' poll on my blog! Thanks! :)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**It's short but I hope you like it! I know this is going to sound horrible, but I was a _little_ disappointed by the amount of reviews from the last chapter, so this time I'm aiming for 7 reviews! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Mr Evans?" said the strict sounding voice at the end of the phone.<p>

"Yes, who's calling?" asked Sam, throwing his bag into the back of the car and climbing into the front.

"This is Angela Carson, principal of your daughters school, there's been an incident..." replied the voice, her tone wavering slightly towards the end.

"Oh God... What has she done now?" sighed Sam.

"She's been in a bit of a disagreement I'm afraid. I tried to contact Ms Fabray but it appears there must be no one home?" questioned Angela.

"No I think I saw something about a doctors appointment with Beth's baby brother on the fridge earlier..." pondered Sam, turning the keys in the car.

"I need you here now Mr Evans, with or without Ms Fabray." replied Angela sternly.

"Of course Ms Carson, I'll be there right away." sighed Sam.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Quinn checked her phone. 2 missed calls from Sam and one from Beth's school. She raised her eyebrows and called Sam.

"Hey." she greeted.

"I need you at Beth's school, now." replied Sam, hanging up. She raised her eyebrows again, leaving Jack with a delighted Rachel and heading off.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Things were worse than first thought. Beth had a huge gash on her forehead and cheek, but the other girl wailed. While Quinn apologised relentlessly to the childs mother, Sam nodded slowly at whatever Angela was saying. The fiasco ended when Beth was sent home, told not to come back until she understood how serious her actions were after refusing to apologise to her victim.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Go to your room Beth." sighed Quinn.

"But-"

"JUST GO TO YOUR ROOM!" yelled Sam, leaving the child crying. She stomped her foot a few times and marched up the stairs, screaming. Quinn held her hand to her forehead and slumped into the kitchen. Sam followed and closed the door behind them.

"Where did you go wrong?" he tutted.

"WHAT? WHERE DID _I_ GO WRONG?" screamed Quinn.

"Well you are her main carer?" replied Sam, breathing heavily.

"Oh don't even START to blame me for this Evans! You're supposed to be her FATHER!" yelled Quinn.

"AND YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HER MOTHER!" he roared.

"Listen up here! I won't let her hear us arguing. Now either you go or I do." she sighed.

"Oh for God's sake Q. Couples row, it's a fact of life. And if you can't deal with that then you need to get your head out of the little fairytale your living and come into the real world." he stated looking her straight in the eye. He loved her. He was in love with her. But she sure as hell drove him mad. She stared back for a while and then sighed.

"I'm gonna go check on Beth. Go pick up Jack from Rachel and Finn's please." she whispered, opening the kitchen door and walking down the hall to the stairs.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

That evening, after a tiring hour of holding the kids down in bed, Quinn lay on the couch, completely drained, while Sam sat at the kitchen table, on his laptop.

"Hey Q!" he called.

"Shhh!" she hissed, walking down the hall to the kitchen.

"Look at this!" he grinned, pointing at the screen. A wedding reception in Lima stared back. Quinn smirked.

"And this is the desgin of invitations I found!" he nodded enthusiastically, opening the 2nd tab. She smiled.

"It's lovely." she whispered, climbing onto his lap.

"And another thing." he grinned, releived that his girlfriend seemed to have forgiven him.

"Yeah?" she asked, leaning her head back onto his chest. He rummaged in his pocket and found the envelope.

"Open it." he grinned. Pulling the little white slip of paper out she smiled curiously. The 24th of December in Lima Church.

"Is this...?" she whispered, craning her neck to face him.

"I've set the date. I mean, the flowers and stuff are all yours but I just thought I'd get the ball rolling..." he rambled.

"Christmas Eve..."

"Your favourite day of Christmas, I know." he smiled. She beamed.

"I love you. And I'm sorry for being so stroppy and cranky lately." she mumbled.

"It's okay. And I love you too."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The next morning, Quinn woke. She smiled across at Sam, then yawned.

"Did you get up to Jack last night?" she asked.

"No... I thought you did?" he replied. She shook her head, then got out of bed to check on him. He was still fast asleep in his crib. She smiled, and walked back to her room.

"I think the devils apprentice slept the night through." she smirked.

"RESULT!" beamed Sam. Quinn laughed, shaking her head. Now there was just the small task of bringing the old Beth back. The Beth that she, Sam, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Finn, Santana, Brittany and all the FanFiction reviewers knew and loved!

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like the end? Lol. Please tell me what you think! :) Thanks!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**I was really happy with the response from the last chapter! Thank you, I was feeling a big cranky this morning! I'm a little bit annoyed with my country, Ireland. They lost a rugby match against Wales today :( Oh well, better luck next year! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh and anyone that auditioned for 'The New New Directions' I had to delete it because of threats of reporting it... Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Later that day, as Beth sat at the kitchen table eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, Quinn stopped drying the dishes and sat beside her.<p>

"Are you gonna tell me how you got those gashes on your face?" she asked. Beth hung her head.

"No." she muttered.

"Tell me. I have all the time in the world Beth, Jack's only just gone for his nap." persisted Quinn, staring her daughter in the eye.

"I... I... You and daddy don't love me anymore!" wailed the child, throwing her sandwich across the table.

"What? Oh come ON Beth!" laughed Quinn.

"You just love Jack now!" yelled Beth.

"Don't you dare say that Beth Evans, don't you dare!" replied Quinn angrily.

"I called Alesha's mommy a slut." murmered Beth. Quinn's glare turned to a smirk.

"You what?" she questioned, trying to hide her amusement.

"A slut. Auntie Tana called you one the first time daddy slept over." replied Beth simply. Quinn flashed back to the conversation. She remembered it well.

"That doesn't mean you can call someone a slut." smirked Quinn. Beth giggled.

"I don't know what it means. Neither did Alesha, but I yelled at her so I think that's why she banged my head off that wall. She should say sorry instead." remarked Beth.

"You asked for it Beth, I'd probably bang someones head off a wall if they called me a slut too." replied Quinn.

"So why didn't you bang Auntie Tana's head off the wall?" asked Beth. Quinn smiled at the mental image of banging the Latina's head off her wall.

"Because that would be impolite." she said simply.

"Exactly. Which is why Alesha should say sorry to me." nodded Beth triumphantly. Quinn smiled.

"Okay. Tomorrow we'll go see Ms Carson. You say sorry to Alesha and she'll say sorry to you." negotiated Quinn. Beth thought for a minute.

"Her first." she replied. Quinn chuckled.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." she smiled.

"Okay. I love you mommy." beamed Beth.

"I love you too Bethie."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Beth climbed the stairs and lay on her bed, staring at the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. Her mommy was a lot softer than her daddy. She loved them both the same, but her mommy understood her a little bit better. They'd been through a lot together, and she hated arguing with her. Sometimes she would tell Jack she hated him while he slept, although she always felt guilty about it afterwards. Jack got all mommy's attention nowadays, Beth felt like she wasn't loved. Before, all Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine and Finn wanted was to look after Beth and talk to her and give her presents. Now they barely glanced at her. But mommy always told her that no matter what, she would love her, and when Beth got older, and had babies too, she'd understand how her mom felt. She was still the prettiest mommy in the world and Beth wouldn't swap her for anything, she just wished that her mommy would notice her more and that's why she'd been a bad kid for the past few weeks. But now she could see that it upsetted her mommy, and she promised herself she'd never do it again.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

That night when Beth and Jack had gone to bed, Quinn sat at the kitchen table looking at wedding dresses. Sam had gone out with Finn and Blaine for the night and she knew he wouldn't be back until late. Beth appeared in the kitchen.

"What's wrong sweetie?" asked Quinn.

"I'm thirsty." moaned Beth.

"Okay, lemme get you a glass of water." smiled Quinn, getting up from the table.

"Mommy?" asked Beth.

"Yes Beth?" replied Quinn, putting the glass in her daughters hand.

"I'm sorry. For being bad. Will you please love me again?" asked Beth, sipping the water. Quinn cocked her head to the side, a sad smile crossing her lips.

"Oh Bethie. I never stopped loving you." she smiled, giving her daughter a kiss.

"Daddy doesn't love me." sighed Beth.

"Of course he does, he just wants what's best for you sweetie." replied Quinn, cupping Beth's face.

"Okay. Night mommy." smiled Beth.

"Night Bethie." replied Quinn, as the 7 year old put her glass in the sink and walked back upstairs.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The next morning, Quinn smiled. Jack had slept through again and Beth was snuggled in beside her. Sam could be heard downstairs, well, smelt, burning toast, and, as if on queue, Jack began to wail. Quinn climbed out of bed, walking down the landing to the nursery, picking up the adorable boy and rocking him. His little mouth smiled, blue eyes shining. His hair had already began turning blonde and he was still the smallest baby going. Quinn kissed him, and then woke Beth, all 3 going down to the kitchen. Beth climbed onto Sam's knee, while Jack sucked on the bottle Quinn was feeding him. Sam smiled at Quinn. Somehow, he didn't know how, but somehow, things had all fallen into place, like the fairytale Quinn had been dreaming of.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Review please please please! :) x<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**This is my longest chapter yet! And my 3rd today! GRRR! I'm definitely going on a hiatus until next Monday, I'm so tired! This chapter is Sam and Quinn's wedding so I hope you like! :)**

* * *

><p>It was the 23rd of December and Lima was bracing itself for a homecoming. Sam and Quinn finally arrived, with the whole New York crew in tow. The past few weeks had been torture for them all. Arguments over invitations was all getting a bit too much. Mercedes, Puck, Quinn's father, all were candidates that had been extremely debatable. Still, all had been invited.<p>

A giggling 4 month old Jack sat in a high chair as Sam, Quinn and Beth ate their meal at Breadsticks that evening. The place where Sam and Quinn had their first date. Neither wanted the bachelor and bachelorette parties, but in fairness, they did call Santana and Blaine their friends. Finn, Kurt and Blaine were to be best men tomorrow and Brittany, Rachel and Santana were Quinn's bridesmaids. Beth had been given the 'very important' job of flowergirl and Jack was going to be looked after by Quinn's mom. Sam smiled. He'd been delighted when Quinn asked Mr Schue to walk her down the aisle. Besides, while she was pregnant with Beth, Mr Schue had been the closest thing Quinn had to a father. After their last meal as boyfriend and girlfriend, they were carted away by their friends while Beth and Jack were ushered into Granny Judy's.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The next morning, Quinn woke in her old bedroom at about 6am. Santana, Rachel, Brittany, Tina, Kurt and Sugar stood around her bed. She jumped up quickly, then wished she hadn't. Her head was pounding. Someone had obviously drank too much the night before. Rachel held out a glass of water and 2 painkillers.

"They're magic, I promise." she smiled. Quinn downed the drugs and then jumped out of bed.

"Breakfast!" ordered Tina, ushering them out of the room and downstairs. In the kitchen, Judy was cooking a huge breakfast. Rasher, sausages, toast, eggs, everything. After Beth had stumbled into the kitchen, Judy produced the pictures of Jack's baptism. Quinn smiled. They looked so happy. And she couldn't wait to become Mrs Evans! She sighed, then told everyone she was going out for a run, which was met by confused eyes. She laughed it off, put on her tracksuit and ran off.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sam woke, with no feeling. He opened his eyes. Why was there no roof above him? And why was he wearing no clothes. He jumped up.

"HOLY SHIT!" he roared. He was floating on a blow up mattress in the middle of the lake. On the shore he recognized Mike's car. Inside was a sleeping Blaine, Finn, Mike, Rory and Artie.

"GUYS!" he yelled. Blaine's eyes opened slightly. He laughed loudly, waking the others, at the sight of a naked Sam yelling on a mattress in the middle of the lake.

"C'mon lets go get him." chuckled Mike.

"No no, leave him for a sec. This is too good to happen twice." laughed Rory, who had travelled thousands of miles for the occasion. After a few more minutes, 4 men got out of the car, excluding Artie who sat laughing too hard to hear anyone. They got a speedboat out to a shivering Sam, then laughed the whole way back.

"Man you guys are gonna pay for that." hissed Sam, which was met with nothing but uncontrolled laughter.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

At 8am, Quinn returned. She was frogmarched upstairs, and was slipped into her dress. It was ivory, with a heart shaped top and no sleeves except a little lace shawl that she hadn't put on yet. The bottom was puffed out with little beaded designs along the bottom. While Brittany and Santana did her make up, Rachel and Sugar did her hair and Tina and Kurt dressed Beth in her white dress, identical to Quinn's except smaller. When they had finished with her, Quinn was absolutely stunning. Her hair was up in a pretty ballerina bun. Her make-up looked completely natural and she seemed to glow. Beth beamed.

"You look so pretty mommy." she whispered.

"So do you Bethie." smiled Quinn. Judy appeared and beamed at her daughter.

"You look so beautiful!" she cried, holding a hand to her mouth. Quinn waved back tears.

"Stop mom please!" she pleaded. Judy laughed waterly.

"Now you lot! Dresses pronto! You should see little Mr Handsome!" she beamed, walking down the hall and coming back with a gurgling Jack, who was dressed in a little black tuxedo and white shirt. Quinn laughed.

"Oh mom!" she grinned, taking her son and giving him a kiss.

"Now I'll take these two messers before they destroy you!" laughed Judy, taking Jack and beckoning Beth. Quinn then turned to her 3 bridesmaids.

"I'm timing you!" she grinned. They hurtled out of the room. Kurt disappeared, as did Sugar and Tina. Quinn looked in the mirror. Her smiled faltered. Was she getting cold feet? No, of course not! She loved Sam more than anyone! It was probably just normal... Or was it? Kurt interrupted her thinking session, appearing in a black tux with a black tie.

"You look great!" beamed Quinn, fixing the fashionista's tie which made him squirm.

"Thanks. He's not going to believe it when he see's you." smiled Kurt.

"Who has the rings?" asked Quinn.

"Finn." winced Kurt.

"Oh no..." whispered Quinn.

"It'll be fine! I promise!" grinned Kurt as Tina and Sugar walked in, Tina in a cream knee length dress, Sugar in a full length red dress.

"Amazing!" beamed Quinn.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" laughed Sugar, rummaging in her Gucci purse. She produced a little box.

"Oh Sugar! You shouldn't have!" smiled Quinn as the millionaire handed her the box.

"It's nothing really!" beamed Sugar. Quinn opened it. It was surprisingly simple, just sterling silver with a beautiful diamond in the middle of a silver circle.

"Lemme put it on her!" begged Tina, running forward. Quinn beamed.

"Thank you!" she breathed, wrapping Sugar in a tight hug. Then there came a knock on the door.

"Come in!" called Kurt. The 3 bridesmaids entered, all in ivory dresses, all like Pippa Middleton's dress from the royal wedding. Quinn beamed for what felt like the millionth time that day.

"Stunning." she said simply, as Kurt straightened all the girls up. Her bridesmaids hair was all very simple, down, curled lightly and shiny. Now it was about 10am, and Quinn glanced out the window. Snow had begun to fall lightly around Lima, covering the ground with every flake that fell.

"A white wedding." whispered Rachel, placing a gentle hand on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn smiled. She was ready for this. Definitely.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

In Burt and Carole's, the boys got ready, Finn holding tightly to the rings at all times. They ignored the clock, which was forever ticking, and got ready at their own pace. With not near as much precision as the girls, they all focused on Sam, making sure he was at least presentable. Nodding in satisfaction, he left with his groomsmen, followed closely by Artie, Mike and Rory at about 12pm.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

At 12:30pm, Mr Schuester arrived, playing with Beth for a while until Quinn decided she was finally ready. The black Mercedes pulled up outside, along with a 2 white ones for the bridal party. Taking a deep breath, Quinn took Mr Schuester's hand and got into the car, for what seemed like the longest car journey ever.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The church looked beautiful, white and red roses in bouquets on the altar, red and white ribbon weaving along the benches. Sam sat at the top of the church, staring straight ahead as a steady hum of people began to fill the church. Finn rocked back and forth while Blaine twiddled his thumbs and Kurt (when he finally arrived) tapped his foot. When everyone had taken their seats, Sam stood up, along with his groomsmen, at the sound of the familiar music...

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Quinn held on to Mr Schuester's arm for dear life. Beth was leading the charge, holding a simple bouquet of red roses. Rachel followed, her too holding red roses, her followed by Santana and Brittany also clutching red roses. Finally came Quinn still latched tightly onto Mr Schue, smiling nervously at all her family and friends. She held in her free arm, a bouquet of red and white roses. Up ahead she could see Sam, his blonde hair clashing with his black suit. She caught sight of Mercedes, who smiled sadly and nodded at her. She then saw Puck, who had a devious little grin on his face. If he thought for one minute that he was going to ruin her wedding he could expect a slap across the face. She breathed heavily, reaching the top of the aisle. Mr Schue shook hands with Sam, who smiled nervously and then looked at his bride. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He was left speechless, mouth opening and closing like a demented goldfish.

"I love you too." whispered Quinn. She had read his mind, something she seemed to do quite easily. He smiled, dazed. He took her hand and they looked up at the priest. After the 'dearly beloved' speech and the rest, he finally got down to the vows.

"Do you take Lucy Quinn Fabray as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" recited the priest.

"I do," smiled Sam. "I take this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness in the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit." Quinn beamed as he slipped it onto her slender finger. The priest then turned to her.

"Do you take Samuel Evans as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" repeated the priest.

"I do," she beamed. "I take this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness in the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit." She too slid the ring onto his finger. They smiled at each other.

"If anyone here today see's reason that these two people should not be joined in holy matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace." continued the priest. Sam felt Quinn's hands tense in his. She glanced at Mercedes who beamed, giving her the thumbs up, and then at Puck, who seemed to smile rather sadly, nodding at her reassuringly.

"In that case, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." smiled the priest. Sam grinned at her and she beamed back. They kissed as the congregation clapped. They signed the register, with the 3 bridesmaids and 3 groomsmen standing around them. Photo's were taken, of the whole glee club, who had all turned up, of Sam and Quinn with Mr Schue and Coach Sylvester, Sam and Quinn with Sam's parents, Sam and Quinn with Judy and Russell, and finally of Sam and Quinn with Beth and Jack, all 4 smiling broadly. After they walked down the aisle again, with the 2 kids, they climbed into the black Mercedes and made their way across town to the reception.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dinner was fantastic, and was swiftly followed by Finn's speech.

_"Well where do I start? I'm supposed to tell everyone how great he is, but that would be just predictable, and our Sam isn't that! He turned up to McKinley High in Junior year, with a bottle of blonde hair dye and a guitar. He didn't have the liathróidí, thanks for the Irish meaning of balls Rory, to join glee club at first. It took Puck getting sent to Juvie for him to finally enter the choir room while the whole club was there. Straight away I saw him look at Quinn, even if it was for just a second. And of course, our Kurt with his 'amazing' gaydar, thought the male version of Barbie was gay. Which is... understandable to say the least. He agreed to duet with him, just to be, what Sam is, nice. I talked Kurt out of it eventually. Sam managed to pluck up the courage to ask Quinn to duet with him, but then rather stupidly tried it on with her. Sorry! It had to be said! After she flipped and stormed off, it took me and Rachel to bring Ken and Barbie back together again. And then we rigged the duets competition for them. Oh shit, I wasn't supposed to say that! Anyway, he eventually got his girl, with a promise ring and they were perfect, until Halfwit Hudson here screwed them up, for which I'm truly sorry. Then I thought Quinn was cheating on me with him, but she wasn't, she was just helping him. I won't go into details, but to this day I'm proud of her for that. We lost Nationals, and then Sam decided to disappear, but then he came back. Man this guy was like freakin' Gabriella from High School Musical the amount of times he wandered off and then arrived back again! Anyway, when he did come back, he was all into Mercedes, but couldn't see that the love of his life was sitting 2 rows behind him in the choir room. Neither could she I guess. But after graduation, everyone seemed to fly off to New York. And Quinn was one of them. Along with Beth, she created the perfect life for herself. And then the latter half of Fabrevans walked back into her life again. And the rest as they say is history. Thanks for listening to all that folks and I wish my best friends the best of happiness together and I'm sure you do to!"_

Everyone clapped for Finn who blushed and sat down. The Santana stood up from the bridal party, which was unusual, but what both Sam and Quinn wanted.

_"Cheers Frankenteen. Quinn was Queen Bitch in high school. She ran the student body, everyone bowed down to her. And although she got pregnant in sophomore year with Little Miss Sunshine over there, she managed to regain that status in Junior year. And lucky she did too, as Trouty Mouth himself, Sam Evans arrived in town. I didn't see the attraction, he had zero game and he sure as hell wasn't Quinn's type, but she seemed hooked. She giggled at his lame jokes, but only when she was sure he didn't see. As Finn said, they were perfect, promise ring and all. And although Finn got the ball rolling by getting her to cheat in the first place, I was just as bad for proving it to Sam. I guess I sort of began to see the attraction too. I mean, the abs! And the hair. I looked past the lips and that's what I saw, a male version of Bieber with insane abs. After that incident, they never got back together in high school, until last year. He rolled into New York, with the Bieber cut back, and abs more hot than ever. Don't worry Brit, I'm still sure I'm Lebanese, don't look at me like that! I warned Megamouth not to hurt my Quinnie again, and he agreed. Ever since has just been a dream for everyone. We got little Jack, Beth finally grew up a bit and now they're married. Congrats guys! I mean that in everyway!" _

Santana beamed and sat down. Soon after, everyone moved to the dancefloor, where Sam and Quinn had their first dance to Snow Patrol's _'Chasing Cars'. _ The rest of the evening was spent dancing. Quinn even danced with Puck, as did Sam with Mercedes. Later that night, at about 6am, they finally got to bed. Just as they were about to get into bed, they noticed two small heads, both blonde, peeping out of the covers. Quinn laughed. 'Thanks mom' she thought, as they both got in beside the kids.

"I love you." whispered Sam, with Beth in his arms.

"I love you too. Merry Christmas." smiled Quinn, holding Jack in hers. Sam kissed her softly, then closed his eyes and was snoring within minutes, Quinn smirked, joining him in a heavy slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you think? I NEED REVIEWS! Please? With sugar on top? I'll do an amazing honeymoon for them too, if I get enough reviews. Okay so I'm going on holiday for myself now! No more fanfiction for a week! *sigh* Hope you liked this chapter! And for a few days anyway, <strong>

**Adios Amigos! :) x**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ahhh (sighs happily) That was a relaxing break but now I'm back bee-otches! I'll have a chapter up tomorrow (hopefully) Saturday (hopefully) and Sunday (hopefully) because I've been off school all week. Also, I regret to say, that I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this anymore. I've covered pretty much everything, huh? So maybe 3, 4, 5 more chapters and I'm through with this. I may, however, do another story, if I get the go-ahead from the idea creator (you know who you are!) So anyway, enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think! Honeymoon!**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sam woke to Quinn sleeping and Beth and Jack poking her face. After they had said goodbye to their wedding guests, Sam and Quinn left the hotel. As he held his hands across her eyes while they boarded the plane, she giggled.<p>

"What are you doing?" she laughed.

"This honeymoon is going to have a surprise around every corner." he replied. After they'd sat down, he covered her ears when the pilot began by telling everyone where they were going. She tutted, beginning to get annoyed. She muttered angrily to herself, which made Sam belly laugh.

They flew for hours and hours, until eventually they landed. Quinn peeked out the window. Dublin Airport. Ireland? He'd brought her to Ireland? He sat smiling at her, then saw the look on her face.

"I'm so sorry, it's not the Bahama's or Australia or Paris, but this place is so fun, I've been as a kid and I've been dying to come back ever since!" he rambled.

"Sam! I've never been, but I've always wanted to!" she beamed. When they got off the plane, the sky was grey and the wind was cold. He took her hand and they walked inside the terminal. It was boistrous and noisy to say the least, but Quinn couldn't help smiling. They got their suitcases and walked outside, grabbing a taxi, but not the yellow kind they were used to. It was just an average car with a taxi sign on it.

"Howaya lads, where can I take yiz today?" asked the driver.

"Umm, the hotel is The Shelbourne?" asked Sam. The driver raised his eyebrows.

"Ya must be loaded so. He's a keeper, love. 5 star hotel eh?" grinned the driver, as Quinn laughed and Sam but the cases in the trunk. After the driver had pulled away, Quinn began to point at a few mountains along the road in the distance, covered in clouds and fog.

"What part of the state's are ye from?" asked the driver, speeding along a motorway into the city.

"New York City, I'm originally from Ohio and Sam's from Tennesee. Where in Ireland are you from?" replied Quinn.

"Dublin, born and bread. I'll show yiz a few landmarks along the way. Is it your first time?" asked the driver.

"Not for me, no, but for Quinn, yeah." replied Sam.

"Quinn? That's a good ould Irish surname now! Any connections?" laughed the driver.

"Haha! I don't know!" grinned Quinn. In the city centre, the driver began pointing out a few statues.

"Now, that's the statue of James Joyce, or as Dubliners call him, The Prick with The Stick, because of his walking stick. And the fact he's a prick" smiled the driver. Sam chuckled. They then arrived on a big main street.

"This is Dublin's main street. There's the G.P.O, you'll hear a lot about that, and if you look close you'll see the bullet marks. There's Cleary's Department Store, you'll notice the big clock? It was, and still is, common for people to say 'I'll meet you under the clock' which of course is Cleary's clock. Then there's Dubliner's ultimate piss take, The Millenium Spire. Dubbed the Rod to God, The Stilletto in the Ghetto, or, the most popular, The Erection at the Intersection." recited the driver. Sam and Quinn laughed. After another lively 10 minutes, they arrived at a big Georgian looking building with flags and a doorman outside.

"Thanks!" grinned Quinn, taking out her purse. She paid him, and he then helped Sam get the 2 suitcases from the boot.

"Enjoy yerselves!" he called, getting back into his cab and spinning off. Inside the hotel, Quinn looked around the detailed ceilings and stunning artwork. She could see why it was 5 star! They checked in, then walked up to their room. It was a beautiful big room with a huge king sized bed and plush cream carpet.

"So..." smirked Sam.

"So..." grinned Quinn. He kissed her passionately, and sightseeing was put on hold for one day...

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The next morning, Sam woke to light peeking through under the curtains and the shower buzzing in the ensuite bathroom. He lay for a few minutes. He was married. With 2 kids. How did that happen so fast? The shower turned off, and Sam got out of bed, dressing in a t-shirt, jeans and a sweatshirt. Quinn stepped out of the bathroom in jeans and a t-shirt, smiling at him and tying her hair back in a ballerina bun. They walked hand in hand downstairs and sat at their breakfast table.

"Hey there's this awesome tour here that brings you all around the city, it look's great anyway." muttered Sam behind a brochure. Quinn smirked, taking the newspaper off the waitress.

"Sammy, if I'm with you, I wouldn't care if I didn't see anything in Dublin, it's being with you that counts." she smiled. He smiled back, but then burrowed his head back down in the green brochure.

"Kilmainham Jail, sounds cool..." he muttered, chewing on toast. Quinn chuckled and rolled her eyes.

'Relaxing honeymoon my ass...' she thought to herself, sipping on her coffee.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Dublin? I know it's a fair cry from Paris but I was up there yesterday and there's a great buzz about the place! It's good fun and there's loads to do, and it's probably the only major city I know like the back of my hand! Anyway, I hope you like it and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! :)<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Last chapter... Sorry guys I couldn't carry on anymore. This chapter made me cry because I've grown to love this story... It's been my life for a few weeks; like a baby almost. I wanna thank EVERYONE who reviewed, favourited or alerted this story, I love you all dearly. I hoped you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**

* * *

><p>A week later, and Sam and Quinn were strolling through Dublin Airport, a week of relaxing complete. The boarded flight 259 to JFK, both falling asleep instantly.<p>

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Blaine picked them up at the airport, beaming and joking saying:

"Wow, the sun must have blinded you two over there!" Quinn smiled. Yeah yeah. Now all she wanted was to see her kids. In the neighbourhood, Beth's curly blonde hair was blowing around her as she and Finn and Kurt built a snowman while Santana and Rachel tended to a well wrapped up Jack. Brittany on the other hand, was making snow angels in the neighbours front garden. Quinn jumped out of the car, scooping Beth up into a hug while Sam grabbed Jack and held him closely into him. Soon, they exchanged children, and then had a group hug as the snow fell heavily around them. They were a perfect happy family. And they always would be.

_5 and a half years later..._

Quinn walked briskly up the hall of the sunny house. It was a warm June morning, Beth's 12th birthday. Sam sat at the breakfast table behind the daily paper, 5 year old Jack with cereal all down his Spongebob pyjamas, Beth brushing mascara onto her eyelashes and then, the youngest, 3 year old Rosie drinking orange juice from a sippy cup. Quinn smiled and laid the birthday cards down in front of Beth.

"Happy Birthday sweetie." she grinned, pecking the blonde on the cheek.

"Thanks mom." replied Beth, hooking her young mother around the neck and hugging her tightly.

"Happy Birdday Bettie." stuttered Rosie giving her older sister a sticky kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Rosie!" beamed Beth. Jack looked up from his Nintendo.

"Oh yeah. Happy Birthday Beth." he muttered, quickly going back to enthusiastically throwing banana skins behind his kart at Mario.

"Haha! Thanks kiddo." grinned Beth, blowing him a kiss across the table which he ignored blankly.

"Is it your birthday? Well I completely forgot! You could have mentioned it a couple hundred more times!" chuckled Sam sarcastically behind the newspaper. Beth glared at him. Well really she glared at the headline but you get what I mean.

"Nice try dad." she tutted, munching on a slice of a toast that was dripping in chocolate spread.

"Good guess. Happy Birthday baby." he replied, his hand reaching over the top of the paper with $50 in it.

"Thanks dad!" beamed Beth, pulling the paper down and hugging him.

"Now all you need is for your mom to bring you to the mall." he grinned, going back to the paper.

"Ha! Mom needs a babysitter first!" laughed Quinn, sitting beside Jack and winking at Beth who giggled.

"Oh well I'm sure Rachel's free. Santana? Blaine?" suggested Sam. Quinn made a face at him that made Jack and Rosie laugh and Beth giggle.

"So are you." continued Quinn, sipping her coffee. Sam folded the paper up.

"No I'm not. I've got to dust my... shoes?" he muttered.

"Samuel Evans! It'll be good for you to spend some time with your kids!" laughed Quinn.

"Please dad? For me?" pleaded Beth.

"Uhh... Umm... Okay fine!" he sighed.

"Yay!" beamed Quinn and Beth grinned.

"I can't believe I've put up with your puppy dog eyes for 6 years now," sighed Sam, standing up and beckoning the younger kids. "C'mon guys, we're going to the park!" he called.

"Dad! They aren't even dressed!" spluttered Beth.

"Uh the effort! Okay c'mon lets go get you little monsters dressed." he replied, scooping tiny Rosie into his arms and carrying a screaming Jack over his shoulder out of the room.

"Mom?" began Beth, putting down her juice.

"Yes honey?" replied Quinn, looking up from her magazine.

"Thank you." she smiled.

"What for?" asked Quinn curiously, sipping her coffee.

"For never letting me down. For _always_ being there for me. For helping me deal with little brothers and sisters, for making Sam my _real _ dad. For letting Noah back into my life again, but only after making sure he was on the straight and narrow. For being my best friend, my worst enemy, my gossip buddy, my agony aunt, but most importantly, for being my mom. I love you so much." replied Beth, her eyes filling with tears.

"Oh Bethie! I love you too baby, and I always will. Me and you. We've been through everything together honey! And some of it I know you'd rather forget. But we stuck together baby. And you'll always be my little girl. Even when you're an old lady in a old folks home. Just remember that whenever you need something, anything, you know I'm here for you." smiled Quinn, getting up and hugging her daughter tightly.

Sometimes, things may seem amazing. But they're never perfect. Quinn and Beth were living happily together in the comfortable apartment in New York. But it wasn't perfect. It only takes one person to make a difference. Sam was that person. He turned 2 lives around completely, while making 2 more in the mean time. Sure things were amazing for the Evans, but they weren't perfect. They still argued, fought over the last cookie in the jar, had their bad days. But thats what families do. And I don't know one person that would have it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much guys. I'm sorry it's such short notice but I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I love you all and stick around for more Fabrevans stories soon :) Just remember that this isn't the end... it's only the beginning :) Thanks guys :')<strong>


End file.
